Forbidden
by The Moosh
Summary: what was she? An abomination making her very existance forbidden. The fact that he was falling for her was forbidden he was engaged so why couldn't he get her off his mind? She was a danger to them all so why doesn't he care? A Forbidden Love Is Born R
1. Julianne Connor

_**Chapter 1 : Julianne Connor. **_

Julianne couldn't remember anything about her past, she knew only her name and that she was alone. She woke up in blood stained tattered clothes, that were barely decent, she was weak, abused, and alone. That was when Delia Ketchum found her while bike riding out to find a special root to make a new recipe she found. Delia had saw her arm poking out from under a bush. Delia rushed over dropping her bike to the ground she quickly pulled the body from under the bush, seeing the bruises, and holes in her skin around her arms from injections. Her hair was a light caramel and, her eyelashes were long and dark. The young woman could have been more than sixteen years old, she was pretty petite looking with a nice body shape. Delia called for Mr. Mime who had been riding behind her,

"Mimie, grab her and we'll take her to the house." Delia said with a concerned tone etched into her voice.

"Mr. Mime!" he said picking up the battered girl. Delia rode ahead to get a bath running and to set up Ash's room He hadn't been back since his twentieth birthday he was busy finishing college and setting up his own gym. He would be turning twenty one in a few weeks. Delia ran into her house and quickly let started the bath with lukewarm water, Delia liked to take care of people it was something she was exceptional at.

"Just let me undress her, Mimie. I'll be fine in here alone." Delia said as she gingerly removed each bit of clothing that was stuck to the girl. There was dry blood all over, her lip was swollen, her clothes were tattered, and she had multiple bruises on the various parts of her body. Delia struggled to get the young woman into the tub gently. The dried blood began to become moist with the warmth of the water that was slowly but surely turning a rosy pink color. Delia washed the girl carefully before standing her up and wrapping a towel around her.

"Mimie, can you carry her to Ash's old room?" Delia said as she pulled the drain on the bathtub's faucet. The girl was now clean and laying as if she were in a peaceful sleep in Ash's bed. Delia walked downstairs into her living room and turned on the television, for a little bit she heard Ash was going to be being interviewed today. She looked at her handsome son's face his deep brown eyes and jet black hair were a treasure to her. Delia ran down to Professor Oak's laboratory sure he was no doctor but he could do a thorough examination on the unconscious girl in Delia's house. She walked in the lab smelled of sanitation products.

"Samuel! I need to ask you a favor." Delia said as she saw him standing at a table he was looking at two pictures.

"Yes, Delia. What do you need?" he asked her she looked up at him with strong determined eyes.

"I found a girl on the side of the road today, and I know you aren't a doctor for people but I really need you to check her out and tell me if she'll be alright. I'm really worried." Delia told him he looked at her in slight disbelief.

"You found a girl on the side of the road?" he asked aloud in shock, she nodded at him he followed her out the door and to her house, she lead him upstairs where the young woman lay wrapped in only a towel a very responsible Mr. Mime watching over her. Professor Oak looked at the young woman, and began his examination, he looked up at Delia. Who looked at him with a concerted face, he wore a sad look on his aged face.

"This young woman, has been tortured in a way that I didn't even think people would consider. They tried to create a hybrid of human and pokemon, she was a failed experiment so they disposed of her. But not after using her as a slave…_she's been abused in ways a young woman shouldn't ever have to even know exists._" Samuel said to Delia she covered her mouth and looked towards the sleeping teenager.

"I think I have some of my granddaughter's old clothes that will fit her, I'll send them over with Mimie." Samuel said Mr. Mime followed him, Delia looked at the teenage girl who was still unconscious and started to braid her long wavy hair, in a French braid. Mr. Mime came back with a box of clothes. Delia started to dress the young women in the essentials and a blue knee length night gown. Delia looked at the bruises that would be healing soon enough with some muscle rub that Oak had sent over.

It was later that night when she heard someone sobbing, Delia sprung from bed and ran to the room where the girl was now wide awake her eyes were almost scary to look at, they were a neon like blue with cat pupils. She was sitting in the corner crying loudly. '_Who are you?_' a voice filled Delia's head, it was soft and scared as she looked carefully at the young woman.

"My name is Delia Ketchum, I found you this morning on the side of the road." Delia said gently coming slowly towards the girl, she felt a force pushing her back gently a warning nudge.

"Where am I?" the girl said out loud looking at Delia, those eyes they were so intense, so scared, and deprived of love.

"Your at my house, in Pallet Town. I was worried that you were going to die…" Delia said.

"I don't remember anything…except…my name is Julianne Connor." she said standing up Delia attempted again to walk towards the young woman, who this time allowed it. Delia looked at her where the bruises and wounds had all healed rapidly.

"If you want you can stay here and be apart of my family, I'll take care of you like you are my own." Delia said, the girl looked up to her and saw happiness in the young girl's face, Delia moved forward and wrapped her arms around Julianne. Julianne hadn't felt such warmth in her entire life and let her arms wrap around Delia.

* * *

**A/N : It seems to me that most people review easier to stories with shorter chapters so I'm gonna go with that theory. Anyways this is just a prologue type thing. Ash will be in the next chapter, as will Gary, Brock, and maybe even Misty. Review. **


	2. Ash Ketchum Comes Home

**_Chapter 2: Ash Ketchum Comes Home_**

* * *

It had been almost three months since Julianne had been found by Delia and they were as inseparable as a mother and daughter could be. Julianne did chairs around the house and had even been grounded a few times. Julianne had informed Delia that she was turning sixteen in three days and that she was fifteen at the time that Delia had found her. Delia insisted on having a party for her only a small dinner between Professor Oak, Mr. Mime, and Delia. Delia smiled as she stood baking a chocolate cake it had been Ash's birthday and she would only make it on his birthday, but had not come home for a year and a half. Delia understood that he was busy with setting up the plans for his gym; he was going to open it up in Pallet Town so it was all going to be worth the wait. Julianne stood at the top of the stairs she had on a spring sundress, it looked beautiful on her the flower print was perfect on her and Professor Oak had even developed special contacts to keep her eyes hidden. Julianne loved it when Delia did braids in her hair; she had felt like a normal teenage girl.

"Samuel, when should we tell Julianne?" Delia said holding a small box with an anxious smile on her pretty face.

"We'll tell her after the cake." Samuel smiled at Delia; they had begun seeing each other only a few weeks before Julianne joined the small family. Julianne came down the steps a smile was spread on her lips. She hugged both of them they were like the parents she never had. She loved them dearly for what they had done for her as well.

"You didn't have to do all this," she said happily her eyes dashing all over the walls where party decorations hung; even Mimie had a party hat on. Julianne's smile didn't leave her face all night, they had cake and played board games, which Julianne wasn't too great at but could easily laugh about losing. Delia looked at Professor Oak and he nodded.

"We have some news, Juli," they said at the same time accidentally. Julianne spaced out as a memory shot through her mind. Something that she did not think she could ever remember.

_**Flashback.**_

_Julianne was fourteen years old, they had shaved her head, a man who bore a striking resemblance was pulling away her clothes. It was her brother, he wore a white lab coat and stood above her a needle in his hand, she was strapped down, and terror played out through her eyes her cries for help muffled by another strap that was tightly around her mouth. He looked down at her as she saw the sad Abra being drained of blood, they connected her to a machine that was going to transfer her human blood with him the pain was unbearable. _

"_Don't worry, Juli. It'll only hurt for a little while," her brother said with a smirk she knew he was lying she laid there for hours. The Abra died in the process of the blood transfusion. Her eyes that had once been a rich brown were changing becoming a lighter blue as the day went on. She was screaming the Abra was screaming before its last breath left its body. _

"_We'll have to try again, tomorrow Juli." he said he unstrapped her and picked up her bare body before dropping her on a mattress that was in a white room all by its self. She was put into a pair of pajamas by another man, her brother's partner. _

"_Michael, no more please…" she said before her world became black. _

**End Flashback. **

"Julianne, did you hear? We are getting married." Delia asked waving a hand in her face. Julianne looked at her shaking the memory from her head.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out…that's amazing. I can't wait, I think I like Anne better than Juli." Julianne told them. Delia looked at her and smiled lightly Samuel left a hand on her shoulder. Julianne yawned before wishing both adults a good night. Juliannne walked up stairs to the bed, she climbed into the comfortable mattress and cuddled into her pillow, her eyes shut and she fell into an easy sleep even as she was scared to sleep afraid of what might come to her in the form of a dream.

Ash was dead tired as were all his pokemon pikachu was yawning before they even arrived it was late. Everyone was asleep he could tell the only sound that filled Pallet Town was that of crickets, he fumbled with his key to his house and slipped off his shoes as he walked into the house, he quietly made his way to his room where he took off his jeans, and shirt, he stood in his boxers and socks and rubbed his eyes before yawning and climbing into bed he felt a warm body and since he was now so used to a warm body next to him in bed thought nothing of it as he mumbled his fiance's name and wrapped his arm around the girls waist pulling her into him.

Misty had never felt quite so snug and formfitting when he pulled her sleeping body to his, he could smeel a sweet smell in the soft hair his face was now buried in. He drifted off to sleep. Julianne immediately adjusted in Ash's arms, he was so warm and she felt invincible with the arms that were now around her. She was deep in sleep and was breathing softly she could barely smell the smell of pine and spice that was coming off of him, he had been in the woods earlier that day while he was walking home. Misty's hair never smelled so intoxicating, she smelled amazing but never like this. This smell almost made Ash feel high. Mr. Mime looked around the house as he heard the door open he walked into Julianne's room and saw Ash laying in the bed with her, he looked at them with a small yawn and went to his room.

* * *

**A/N : Short chapters are so much easier to write I could make them longer, but I think I like this I'll probably stick to it easier. Anywas The rain stopped I thought it never would . Man I kind of hate writing short chapters. Eh I'll get over it eventually. So what do you readers think of the story hit the review button and tell me pleaseee. **

**:]**

**:]**


	3. First Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys it's the Moosh. To the question I got from Fire Drastar, yes Misty and Ash are engaged. Juli is psychic. Delia and Oak are indeed engaged as well. I hope you like the story. Read & Review. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Introductions.**

Ash's brown eyes opened slowly and he yawned noticing his arms were around someone very warm. Ash propped himself on one of his elbows with a slight yawn and looked down at the sleeping girl beside him, in his arms. '_Holy shit…_' he thought looking at her features, she looked like a handcrafted porcelain doll. Julianne buried her head into his chest turning around. Ash's eyes were opened wide he had to get out of this bed by the time she woke up. He was looking frantically around the room trying to see if maybe he walked into the wrong house, went up stairs to the wrong room, and crawled into the wrong bed with the wrong girl.

Julianne began to wake up her eyes fluttering open, the bright blue of her eyes capturing him off guard and captivating him. Julianne looked at the man whose arms were still around her. Julianne paused in shock for a minute before letting a scream erupt from her throat like lava from a volcano. Ash jumped away from her and she was still screaming at the top of her lungs. He could hear footsteps rushing over, '_Her dad, or mom is going to kill me with a baseball bat…shit I'm dead._' Ash thought as the door banged against the wall dramatically as it was whipped open only to reveal his '_Mom?_'' he thought looking at the woman.

"Julianne., Are you okay?" she asked her she had already rushed to the girl's side trying to calm her. Finally she stopped screaming. Ash watched the scene confused. Julianne pointed her finger to Ash, who had gone unnoticed until then. Delia took in the sight of her son's state of undress and quickly glared at him.

"Ash Ketchum you put on clothes right now!" she said using _that_ tone. Ash winced looking at his mother who looked like Misty did right after they had _one of those nights_.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that there would be anyone in my room." Ash quickly apologized and ran to the bathroom with his duffle bag.

"Who is that?" Julianne asked softly looking into Delia's eyes.

"That was my son, Ash. He's a pokemon master he hasn't been home since before you got here. He just turned twenty two." Delia said sort of bragging about her son but it was just so easy to do because he was handsome, successful, and a good man.

"Oh, I should have recognized him from the photo in the living room." Julianne said with a small tone that Delia didn't recognize in her calm voice. Julianne showered and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She grabbed her sneakers a pair that used to belong to a younger Ash. Julianne was halfway down the stairs when she remembered to put her contacts on so of course she had to go back and get them. and put them on. She didn't want her eyes to be the only subject on peoples minds. Ash was downstairs on the couch watching TV a pair of jeans and a white shirt on.

"So Mom, who are you dating these days?" Ash asked his mother who looked up at him with a blush and smiled at him showing him her ring finger. Ash's mouth fell agape in shock as he looked at the woman who he called Mom.

"I'm engaged to Samuel Oak." She smiled at her son she was beaming a true love had formed between her and Oak. Ash looked at her with a loud gasp.

"How did that happen?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well. We have you to thank." Delia said to her son noticing the phone was ringing off of the hook. Delia answered it and looked at her son with a grin, he looked at her and thought _'It has to be Misty._' as he looked at the woman who motioned him over to the phone. Ash looked at his Mom and grabbed the phone as she handed it to him.

"Hey Misty." he smiled as he spoke to the girl.

"Ash, I've been thinking about you since you left. I miss you so much. Did you get there okay?" she asked him worriedly. Ash smiled and breathed on to the phone.

"I've been doing to the same, and I miss you too. I got here really late last night and crawled right into my old bed." he said to Misty.

"Everyone is asking me about a date over here. I don't know what to tell them. The tournament is bringing forward so many amazing trainers. I don't think it'll be easy at all." Misty played with the phone cord on the other side.

"How much longer until you come over here?" Ash asked her, he could hear her laugh on the other end.

"Probably a month and a half at the most. I could be there by the end of next week too though." she said to him.

"I hope sooner than later." he said. Misty yawned lightly the tournament had probably been causing her to sleep late.

"I'll let you go. Misty. Get some rest okay?" he told her lightly.

"I'm going to take a nap right now actually." Misty smiled.

"I love you." he said and she whispered the same thing before hanging up the phone. Julianne sat on the bottom step listening to the conversation, she could hear both people as if they were standing in front of her. Julianne stepped out and sat on the couch turning the TV on to the cartoon section. Ash looked at the television with a small yawn. He had never had time for watching too much TV.

"Ash, why don't you show Julianne some of the places to hang out and meet other teens?" she asked but Ash could tell it was more of an order than a suggestion. Julianne looked up with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"If Julianne wants to then why not I have nothing better to do anyways." he said looking towards Julianne who he noticed was wearing an old pair of his sneakers from when he was fifteen.

"That sounds like fun." Julianne said to him. They walked out the door.

"Sam you can get dressed now I think there's some of your clothes under the bed." Delia said with a smile as Professor Oak slid from the closet and gathered some of his clothes from underneath the couch.


	4. A Friendly Outing

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yea you'll see Fire Drastar don't worry he doesn't exactly get away with it hahaha. Thanks for favoriting and alerting my story PokemonKing a review would have been cool too thought. :]

* * *

**Chapter 4: A _Friendly _Outing. **

Ash stood outside infront of his house waiting for Julianne to come outside so he could show her some entertaining things to do in Pallet Town. Julianne followed him out a few moments after he had walked out. Ash led the way as they were walking Pikachu was following them and kept sniffing Julianne as if he was confused as after each sniff he would look up at him with his little brown eyes. Julianne looked down at him with half a grin Ash looked behind him the silence was boring. '_What's with this girl?'_ he thought his heart thumped a little in his chest as it filled with a nervous heat. '_Why am I even nervous?_' he thought as he began to speed up this went unnoticed by him and he showed her a hot spring that was popular with a few teenagers when he was younger. Julianne was glaring at his back her fingers were lightly padding down at the edge of her shorts. Ash stopped at looked at her, she looked up at him with brown eyes '_Weren't her eyes blue this morning?_' he asked himself looking at her again. Pikachu sneezed and they both looked towards him.

"I'm Ash, its nice to meet you." he said scratching the back of his and adjusted his cap. Pikachu climbed up his body and was now perched on his shoulder.

"I'm Julianne, and if you think you are going to get away with what happened this morning you're wrong." she said with growl looking at him with daggers in her eyes. Julianne clenched her fist and let her fist fly and collide with his face. Ash fell backwards into the spring his white shirt becoming see through swiftly.

"What the hell! That was an accident. Jeez you are really violent." he said climbing out of the warm water. Julianne glared at him and he shot her a glare back. '_Am I really?_' he heard her voice in his head. He looked up at her with shocked wide eyes as he peeled off his wet shirt.

"What are you doing! YOU PERVERT!" she yelled covering her eyes with her fingers.

"I'm going to dry off in the sun, since you punched me into the springs." he said looking at her covered face Julianne quirked her head and opened her eyes releasing

"I can help with that..." Julianne said with a soft voice, Ash looked at her.

"Really, how is that?" Ash asked her, his skin was shining with moisture in the sunlight. The well chiseled muscles that were rippling beneath his smooth looking skin Julianne noticed all of this. Juli grabbed his white shirt and pulled the soaking material into her hands she closed her eyes and her finger tips began to glow as the shirt began to dry rapidly in her grasp. Ash looked at her in wonder as he touched his shirt. However the rest of Ash was still dripping with the now cooling water. Julianne reached over him and grabbed his cap, he raised his hand to stop her but she handed it back to him dry. He laid it next to him he was sitting on the floor and Julianne reached her fingers towards his hair a warm tingling feeling rushing over her his scalp as it dried on contact. She touched the hem of his jeans drying them as well and then his sneakers. Ash could feel that where she had punched him in his right eye it was becoming bruised and slightly swollen.

"I'm sorry I punched you. But I couldn't let you get away with being such a lecher." Julianne said standing up. '_It's obvious that this girl has never met Brock._' Ash thought.

"It really was an accident. I was half asleep when I got home last night and didn't know there would be someone in my room" Ash explained to her.

"You are a liar." she said to him bluntly. He looked at her with shock.

"I'm not a liar, **I hate liars**." Ash stated to the girl. Juli looked at him with a raised brow and shrugged it off. Pikachu sniffed her again.

"Will you tell that little rat to stop sniffing me!" she exclaimed loudly. Ash looked up at her and pulled Pikachu to his chest.

"He may be a rodent, but he isn't a rat!" Ash said, Juli looked at him and muttered a quick whatever. '_Stop sniffing me you little rat_' Pikachu raised his ears even though the voice was in his head. Ash looked at him with a quick smile and mumbled that he was the best Pokemon in the world. Ash looked at Juli as she walked her hips were swaying naturally and her legs were long and cream colored like the rest of her skin, his view ran up to her waist he bet he could wrapped a hand and a half around it '_Ash, you have a __fiancé._' he thought to himself as he lowered his gaze to the ground with a burst of shame shooting through him for even looking at the girl in such a way. Julianne stopped walking he took her to a plaza where they had small coffee shops, a small theatre, a book store, a supermarket, and a few clothing stores. Julianne had really liked the book store and Ash had enjoyed not being glared at as she laugh at him. Ash scanned the shelves of books as he pulled out the one of legendary pokemon it had always been the one he liked the most as kid. Now that he was older and seemed to see them all he thought of good memories as he turned each page.

It was getting dark out he didn't realize how much time had passed as he walked home with Julianne. He carried a small dark blue bag in his hand he had bought the book as they walked into the door Julianne went straight up stairs to the room that he once called his and laid on the couch. Ash smiled as he opened the book and his eyes began to scan each page with his light grin getting bigger and bigger with each flip of the pages. Delia walked inside the house she had been at Professor Oak's helping him organize some of his research papers. Julianne thought of the day as she she climbed into bed, his pine scent was still there in the bed she thought with a sniff. She blushed remembering how his bare chest looking covered in the drips of water in the sun how he shone each ripple of his muscle was like she was being hypnotized all at once. Julianne soon began to drift of to sleep as Delia walked in and covered her up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead before shutting off the light.

* * *

_"Kill him..." a voice said it was deep and rough it came from a__ figure wrapped in a hooded black cloak everyone was in a hooded black cloak all the faces were covered only long fingers pointing to a young man who seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't place who it was. The voice was demanding as it repeated its desire. The young man was handsome with green eyes and black hair he was tall and looked about sixteen years old. _

_"Why?" a soft female voice came questioning the man in black she stepped forward. Her body was completely __covered, and her skin was painted black as she raised a finger to the man who wanted the teenage boy dead. _

_"______ please don't kill me." he said the name was not understood. The rugged voice came again. _

_"Do you not remember what he has done to you? How he tried to hold you down?" the deep voice said to the girl with the painted skin. She stepped forward and the paint on her fingertips began to fall away in ashes she walked up to the boy, she hadn't remembered anything of what the other man had said. She touched his skin with her fingertips and he began to scream and writhe in pain as his skin began to burn away. _

_"Please! Stop!" he cried and for the girl it had begun to get annoying so she covered his face with her hand he died shortly after his lifeless body falling to the floor infront of her. The girl's hands were wet with his tears and his blood she wiped it on her cloak and backed up into the shadows, becoming invisible among the others. _


	5. Fear Of Storms

**A/N: I really like you Fire Drastar you give feedback. Tee Hee. It makes me smile for really. I get giddy inside thanks for giving me that giddy feeling. Here's chapter five. I forgot about pikachu in this one sorry. **

* * *

**Forbidden. **

**Chapter 5: Fear of Storms**

Ash woke up to the shaking of a girl with neon blue eyes she was moving his arm up and down trying to wake him up. It was still dark outside he could hear thunder booming in the sky and lighting dashed across the sky lighting up the room and Juli's eyes. He saw fear in them, her hair fell down her shoulders and back in waves. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. She was shaking in fear. Ash looked at her his chocolate orbs were warm as he looked at the young woman. Another boom flew through the sky. '_I'm scared._' he heard he looked at her with a small smile and turned over ready to get some more sleep. Juli climbed onto the couch next to him and laid down her back facing his chest. Ash was in shock but her scent was intoxicating and he was tired. Ash felt his arm wrap around her pulling her closer into the shelter of his arms. Juli felt tears falling from her eyes he could feel the warm drops hit his arm. '_Why am I here like this in his arms?_' she thought as the tears slipped from her eyes.

"Are you scared of storms?" Ash asked her lightly, '_She seems so fierce but she is a girl with fear_' he thought holding her. Juli nodded she didn't realize that she had been so scared until she was in the only arms that she had felt safe in since the day she was brought into the world. '_Misty would be so pissed...I shouldn't be comforting her like this...but I can't push her away._' he thought with a pang of guilt hitting his heart. Shortly after both of their breathing was relaxed and Ash noticed in unison. But that was the last thought that hit both their minds as they fell asleep. Ash began to dream one of the oddest dreams that he'd ever had in his life.

_Misty stood smiling at Ash with their engagement ring on her finger shining. Ash smiled and began walking towards her just as she held her hand out for her to grab he felt fingertips lightly graze his and as he turned around a girl in a black hood the face could not be seen only darkness was there but he felt the need to turn back. Ash turned around looking to the hooded figure who's hand was outstretched towards him. _

_"Help me..." the soft voice said, it was female. The only skin that was exposed was painted black. Ash looked at her and reached for her hands. _

_"Kill him" he heard a sure deep rugged voice order Ash was now being pulled away. He saw the figure being thrown to the ground and beaten the light groans and whimpers of pain that were leaving her sounded so close like it was in his ear. _

_"Help me..." the soft voice came again Ash broke free of the guards and began to run in a full out sprint to the cloaked figure. _

_"Ash, why are you saving her? She's the enemy. Ash I thought you loved me..." Misty said he turned and began to run towards her. _

_"I do love you Misty." he said as he got closer to him. He heard a scream and slowly the other cloaked figures were tearing away the one with the soft voice's cloak the painted skin becoming more and more exposed with every second that he stood away from her. He let his fingers slip from Misty's and ran towards the girl ._

_"Ash Don't Do This To ME!" Misty cried to him angrily as he ran she didn't chase him neither girl would come towards him. He had to run to one of them and one was in trouble, not both were in danger. Only they were both different kings of dangers. _

_"I have to save her..." Ash said running to the girl. _

The storm had stopped but the warm body he had fallen asleep with was still with him she was still crying she was whispering something over and over but he didn't understand the language she was speaking. Ash's arms were still around her. '_Misty would chop off my family jewels if she saw this...this doesn't look right at all. Besides I only just met the girl yesterday morning._' he thought looking at the doll like girl in his arms. He could hear someone moving around upstairs and slowly climbed over Juli he was on top of her propped up by his knees and elbows on either side of her, her brilliant eyes opened and she was going to scream. Ash couldn't let her scream and let his mother come down to this scene and neither could he move either arm because he would crush her with his wait. Ash weighed out the options and as a sound was about to leave her throat his lips crashed down to hers stifling the noise that she was trying to make. She was in shock. Juli was stuck, petrified, unable to move from the position that she was in right now and it was sad because the only thing that she could think of there in that awkward position was '_His lips are so soft_'. Juli pushed him off of her and punched him in the head.

"What is wrong with you!" she whispered angrily he looked at her and pointed at the ceiling.

"I was trying to go upstairs so my mother wouldn't wake up and see you there with me." Ash told her rubbing his jet black hair where she had punched him in the head. Ash looked at her and put his index finger to his lips.

"I'll go upstairs, because you know that is _my room _now. So you don't exactly belong up there do you." she said to him with a smirk stressing the my room part to get on his nerves. Ash twitched in annoyance first she stole his mother, and now she stole his room and even his couch last night. When he had been so kind as to comfort her during the storm too. '_That ungrateful little-_' he stopped in his tracks as he heard her walking up the stairs with a glass of water in her hand, she dropped some on the step. '_What a klutz..._' he thought getting back onto the couch.

Juli turned the corner and noticed Delia looking at her suspiciously.

"What were you doing downstairs so early?" Delia asked lightly.

"I was getting water...but now I'm going back to sleep." she smiled drowsily and walked into her room.


	6. Into The Forest

**Forbidden. **

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter I promise will be out, in either a month or when this gets ten reviews in total. Thanks guys. Fire Drastar.**

**- The Moosh.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Into The Forest**

Julianne sat at the computer in her room and started looking at pokemon, she loved the way they looked small and not evolved. She laughed as she came across a picture of a pikachu remembering the little rat that had been sniffing her. Juli pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked over to the shower with a towel and clothes. The sun had begun to come up spreading a little yellow edge on the clouds and birds had started their early morning songs. Juli stepped into the shower turning the lever and letting the water run over her body. Once she was clean she did her hair in a long French braid and put on the jean shorts and a blue halter top. Ash was walking up the stairs to the bathroom as Juli passed him with her gaze to the floor and let her feet carry her downstairs. Juli looked at Delia who had laid out two plates with pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Juli sat down with a smile and Delia was cooking one last plate of food. Delia placed it down gently and sat at the table. Ash rushed down the stairs the smell of his mother's cooking filling his nostrils. '_I haven't had such great cooking in forever._' he thought jumping the last two steps and running to the kitchen table with a grin as he sat down.

"Man, Mom I really missed you." he smiled at Delia who looked at him with a smile. Mimie looked at them eating his own breakfast.

"Delia this is so good." Juli smiled and continued to scarf down the food.

"Ash I didn't see you bring a bag? Have you been changing your underwear everyday?" Delia asked him seriously he nearly spat out all his food in shock and nodded rapidly embarrassed.

"Yes, I have my bag is right there in the corner..." he said pointing to the duffel bag he had brought with him from his apartment with Misty. He was supposed to be looking for a location for the gym while he was here. Misty was doing her best to leave the gym there in good hands so they could live here. Juli sat there pushing her food around on the plate with a grin on her face at Ash's embarrassed face. The phone was ringing. Ash hopped up to get the phone it was Misty.

"Ash...this is might take a little longer than expected." Misty told him, she was wearing a pale yellow shirt and her hair was long now up to her shoulders. Ash looked at her ring finger the ring was there.

"I hope you find someone that's as good as I am." Ash smiled at her. She looked at him with a small smile as well.

"You are so full of yourself. Speaking of conceited people I heard Gary was going to take over Professor Oak's lab and was going to be there sometime this week. Have you seen him?" Misty asked Ash. Ash shook his head.

"Great, just what Pallet needs that self centered guy. Misty I'm going to start looking for a location for the gym today. I was thinking of something hard to get to. Maybe a forest filled with some wild pokemon and then across a small lake for them to cross with your pokemon. It would be like a short tournament. What do you think?" Ash asked Misty.

"That sounds great, have you told your mother about the engagement?" Misty asked he shook his head.

"I was going to wait for you to get here." Ash said.

"Are you sure? It may be awhile. Aww Darn I have to go, bye Ash." she hung up and Ash sat there for a second with a smile. Juli looked at the back of his head, his tanned arms coming from his short sleeves. There was a knock at the door Juli ran up to it and pulled the door open. There stood a handsome man with reddish brown hair and stormy blue eyes, Juli had her brown contacts on. She didn't know who it was but Ash froze in annoyance as he saw his old rival.

"I'm Gary Oak, and who might you be pretty girl?" he asked and flashed her his pearly whites in a charming smile. Juli stepped aside letting him in.

"I'm Julianne Connor..." she said mesmerized by that charming smile he had thrown her way. He sat down his stormy blue eyes never leaving her own.

"You wear contacts don't you, I wonder what your real eyes are like." he said aloud Ash knew, the neon blue. That was so shocking to him, the eyes that could have held him for hours on end.

"I do, but I don't plan to take them off. My eye color will be a mystery to you." Juli said seriously to him. Ash smirked to himself because he had seen her eyes, maybe it hadn't been on purpose.

"So Ash, how are you and that little red head?" Gary asked him, Ash looked at him in annoyance.

"We are great. How about you and your little fan club?" Ash mocked him of the fan club that Gary had once been so fond of, he got tired of them and sent them away from him they had done something but he would never know what it was. Juli looked at Ash with a glare both boys were fixed with the same glare. Gary looked at Juli with a smile and Ash had said her name right as Juli was going to look towards Gary.

"Juli...why don't you come help find a location for my gym?" Ash asked her enthusiastically. Juli looked at him and then to Mimie who had watched the whole situation. Mimie had something up his sleeve and it was something physical. Juli grabbed herself a zip up hoodie and followed Ash and Pikachu out the door leaving a confused Gary. Delia came down the stairs and they talked for few minutes before Professor Oak got there to explain to Gary of the duties that he was inheriting with the new job.

Ash stood before Juli as they reached the edge of Pallet Town and got to a forest that hardly any tourist knew about that a lot of the new residents of Pallet didn't know of. Ash walked into the forest and found that he was watching Juli's hips sway as she passed him up walking. Ash's eyes slid up to her creamy shoulders the soft skin draping over her toned muscles tightly. '_Ash you are practically married, you're engaged...stop looking_' he thought to himself shaking his head. Juli looked at him turning around suddenly as they were in the middle of the forest and she saw that Pikachu was talking to some other pokemon a pidgy. Ash looked into her eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked her trying to sound casual. Julie looked at him.

"I'm sixteen." she stated the answer to his question and turned around again.

"That makes me five years older than you. Wow I'm getting old." he said.

"You bet you are old man." she taunted him with a smirk over her shoulder, they walked for the rest of the day and Ash found exactly what he was looking for as he reached the lake and then went looking around for a small boat which he then found in the bushes. He dragged out to the water and Juli rolled up her jeans annoyed and got in the boat with Ash, who began rowing. '_Why are we all the way out here?_' Juli thought as she looked down into the water seeing some goldeen swimming in the bottom. The water was really clear she noted watching a gyarados swim pass the school of goldeen.

"What are we doing out here?" Juli asked Ash who looked at her as she dipped her fingers in the cool water remembering how she dried his clothes.

"We are looking for a gym location, remember." he told her.

"I know but in the middle of a lake?" she asked him. He nodded as land began to come into view. They eventually reached the small island that had a forest infront of them.

"Another forest...?" she asked tiredly, it was already the afternoon. Ash looked confused as he adjusted his cap.

"I don't remember that being there..." he stated scratching his neck and walking into it.

"Are we seriously going in?" she asked him, he looked at her and mumbled yes walking into the forest with a small smile. Juli followed and was eventually leading the way to somewhere she didn't even know. Ash was giving her directions to the place he was trying to get to if he imagined everything with out the trees he could remember that the cave he was looking for was just across and on the other side of the tiny island. He also found himself still watching the sway of Juli's hips and the cream of her shoulders. '_She's a minor...five years younger than you...and you're engaged..._' he told himself over and over again in his head not noticing the branch that Juli had ducked under and he walked into face first.


	7. How Time Will Fly

**A/N: It looks like I pretty much suck at keeping threats. Ha...oh well. Anyways it makes me happy when I get reviews cause it tells me whether or not you like the story. Please comment on it. **

* * *

**Forbidden.**

**Chapter 7: How Time Will Fly. **

Juli turned her head at Ash who was now holding his head in pain, she laughed out loud. He looked up at her with a light glare and he noticed her smile was beautiful. Ash tried to make sure he was infront of her the whole time but noticed that she was fighting with him to be in the lead position. Since it was that way they made it through the forest in two hours. They reached a creek that they could walk across but it would get both of them wet, this didn't bother Juli one bit. Ash took off his shoes and rolled up his pants and he began to walk across the creek Juli copied him but saw a slippery rock where Ash did not he could feel himself slipping backwards and turned his body to catch himself and knocked right into Juli who he then fell on top of. Both of them were now soaked and her clothes now clung to her like a second skin. Ash looked into her eyes she looked up at him and clenched her fist tightly and held it to her side. She didn't want to smell like the creek. Ash was getting up and slipped again just falling on top of Juli once more.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You are a walking disaster." Juli shouted at him getting up and bringing her fist down on his head. He looked up at her with his chocolate eyes.

"It was an accident, you didn't have to hit me so damn hard." Ash rubbed his head over his cap.

"Yea right, you old lecher." Juli said walking ahead of him into the meadow where was a cave coming up.

"I'm not a lecher..." Ash mumbled behind her she looked at him with a glare.

"Yes you are." she said to him. Ash walked passed her to the entrance of the cave.

"Why the hell do you want your gym to be so fare out here?" Juli asked him curiously.

"I'm not a lecher, and I want it out here so only the best trainers can reach it." Ash said. Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dark cave. Pikachu sniffed the air.

"Pika...chu" Pikachu said looking at Ash, who took out a flashlight and lit up parts of the cave. Juli hated being in the dark. She didn't even notice that she was holding onto the hem of Ash's shirt behind him she was practically holding onto his back as the walked. Her steps were in unison with him.

"Why are you so close?" Ash asked Juli, he had a blush on his cheeks at her body so close to his own. '_No...no...nope...your mother would kill you...Misty would destroy you..._' he thought to himself.

"I'm...not comfortable in the dark." she choked out embarrassed. He smiled to himself. '_Afraid of the dark...what a girl._' he thought.

"So you're afraid of the dark then?" he asked her just wanting to hear her say it aloud. She moved closer to his back and nodded her head against him. They walked through and she heard the voice of an Abra saying its name, but she didn't want to hear it, she wanted the noise to go away. She could only thinking of that dream that dying Abra. They reached a point where light filtered into a cavern lighting up the space that was filled with crystals of different colors, it was beautiful and there was enough space for a small battlefield. Juli looked around moving away from Ash's back now that there was light she would be fine. Ash looked at her as she looked at the crystals closely with big wide eyes just like a child. Juli stood up and walked towards him.

"This is so pretty" she said with a smile to him, he nodded his head.

"This is going to be where my gym is, it's just what I was looking for. I was hoping this place hadn't changed." Ash said and started taking measurements. Juli watched him and soon they began to escape here for the next month and a half. Gary wasn't around too much as he was making everything in his new lab perfect, he was anal about the state of his lab. Ash looked at Juli with a smile the cavern that they had found was starting to look like a real gym. Ash set it up so that the floor opened up and filled with whatever he wanted it to, sand, water, hot rocks, and air. All his pokemon had worked so hard with him and Juli even helped with her psychic abilities she could move heavy things that some of the others couldn't. Ash had been trying to fight the urges to look at Juli when she had her back turned and Juli had tried to fight the urge to watch him when he wasn't looking. To even sometime watch him sleep, and he did the same.

"Ash...where do you want this sign?" she asked him lightly she almost blushed as he looked her way. '_It's forbidden, he's engaged...to that woman_' she thought looking at him. He smiled as he heard her voice and turned to answer her.

"I really don't know, you could put it wherever you think is best." he told her Pikachu was looking at him with a confused looked. '_pika...pika..._' he thought.

"Whatever." she said putting it right above his chair. "Hey, maybe if we are lucky it'll fall on you." she teased him.

"If you were lucky which you aren't" he said to her with a smirk. Pikachu climbed up on his perch, Ash's shoulder, and surveyed the gym which looked great. They and built walls but allowed the crystals to come through and splash color around. The light was bright bouncing off the white walls in the day time. Ash sat and saw the sky was filling with dark clouds. There was going to be a storm, he noticed that the power was probably going to out judging by the strong smell of static in the air.

"Pikachu, I need you to go to my mom and keep the power in the house up." he told Pikachu with a serious tone.

"Pika. Pika..chu" he agreed and ran off to the exit of the cave he had to get there soon. Ash had to finish this by tomorrow if he wanted to actually call it a gym this month and the approval board would be coming tomorrow morning. Juli felt her heart thumping in her chest wildly '_Me and Ash are all alone out here..._' she thought. Ash looked at Juli and then realized what he'd just done. Pikachu was almost the only thing other than his conscience keeping him in check when ever he was around Juli. '_Shit...we are in here all alone._' Ash thought and tried to continue working soundlessly. Thunder boomed loudly through the sound waves and the cave made it sound even louder as it echoed through their ears Juli jumped to Ash wrapping her arms tightly around him in fear. Ash froze and tensed as he felt her arms wrap and tighten around him.

Ash turned and let his arms wrap around her as the sound of thunder again crashed loudly throughout the cave. Ash grabbed her tightly into his chest. '_This is beyond forbidden...but it doesn't feel...wrong_' he thought Juli looked up at him with tears in her eyes Ash lifted his hand from around her and brought a finger to her face to wipe away the tears. Juli thought back to the last thunder storm that they had been together during remembering how soft his lips were. She didn't even realize herself tip toeing and wrapping her arms around his neck until her lips touched his with her eyes closed. Ash tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips back against hers equally. '_This is so wrong..._' Juli thought but she didn't pull away from the kiss instead found herself deepening it. The thunder began to boom even more wildly than before lightning shooting through the sky in pale blue streaks that lit up the cave. The kiss became more heated with every passing second Ash's hands began to roam lifting her shirt over her head, hers lifting his. The feel of skin touching skin was intoxicating to both and all thoughts of who, what , when, where, and why were all knocked from their minds. As they melted into each other falling asleep in each others arms despite the now light sound of thunder and rain in the backround. She was cuddled into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her body tightly holding her to him.


	8. The Things We Shoudn't Do

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody. I'm applying for a job at Hallmark so wish me luck. I got a new reviewer yay. Thanks to you Fire Drastar and MissMrMrs Random. Its ok I go fan girl like every three seconds for like two minutes. Unless I'm sleeping then I dream of hotties. I'm sorry I really am trying to keep the chapters medium sized. Everyone seems to complain about my long ones. hahaha. **

* * *

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 8: The Things We Shouldn't Do**

Ash woke up to see Julianne in his arms, she had only her jeans and a bra on and found he was the same only he was shirtless. He looked at her laying there in his arms she looked like a small angel as he remembered their kiss last night and felt guilt hit him in the heart. Ash shook Juli awake she looked up at him and then down at herself and quickly grabbed her sweater that had been tied around her waist last night. She put it on and found her shirt. Ash looked at her and then turned around pulling his own shirt over his head. '_Luckily nothing happened between us._' he thought the pangs of guilt still running through him. Juli turned and handed Ash his cap before looking him in the eyes for a few seconds she looked like she was tearing. Ash looked at her.

"Ash...I'm sorry about what I did." Julianne said to him. Ash just looked at her with a slight amount of disappointment. '_I almost didn't want to hear her say that_' he thought.

"Juli...It was my fault to, don't worry nothing happened so its ok." Ash said he put his hand on her shoulder. '_I want him to hold me..._' the thought ran passed her lips loud. Ash looked at her she mustn't have noticed that she thought aloud. Ash didn't know what he was doing taking a step closer to her and pulling her against his chest tightly her arms were at her sides and her eyes were wide in shock. '_I'm engaged, I'm older, I'm a role model...but I can't stop this...even though its forbidden._' he thought taking in the scent of Julianne's caramel colored locks.

"Ash..." she whispered he just tightened his arms around her, the warmth of his embrace she slowly let her arms wrap around him. Ash looked at her in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm engaged, you are a minor, and I'm a gym leader. If this gets out then I'm in jail and I'll lose everything." Ash said to her, she looked at him with surprised wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked him she knew fully well that he was saying he felt the same as she did.

"I want to be with you like this." he said and bent his lips to meet hers like a feather, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. They heard footsteps echoing in the cave they pulled apart and were three feet away from each other as the board walked into the lit area or the cave. It was all very magical looking. The five men in business suits walked over to Ash and looked around gym.

"This was a very hard place to get to..." one of them said to Ash with a light frown on his wrinkled face. Juli watched nervously hoping that Ash's gym would be certified as a real gym.

"You know I want to make sure they are strong enough and giving them obstacles before getting to me is a good way and if they don't make it then they got stronger and can try again another time." Ash explained to the man.

"That is very clever, I didn't expect that from you." The older man laughed looking at Ash. Ash looked annoyed but laughed along with them.

"Well I think we've just about decided to approve your gym. Mr. Ketchum" they said handing Ash a box filled with metal badges in Ash's symbol. '_It should __be his __fiancé__ here with him at a time like this. When one of his dreams is coming true._' Juli thought lightly as the old men left the cave. Ash ran up to Juli and grabbed her in a hug spinning her around.

"Yes! I'm a real gym leader now!" he smiled at her putting her down on her feet. Juli stood there surprised at him.

"Congratulations Ash." she said looking at him.

"Lets go my Mom is probably worried about us." he said they began to leave the lit area he stopped remembering Juli's fear of the dark and squatted in front of her. "Get on" he said she climbed on his back shyly with a blush across her cheeks. He could feel her pressed against his back he hadn't thought about this when offering her a piggy back ride. But with a strong blush across his face he carried her through the cave they talked about how they would handle this relationship because of their feelings. When Misty was around they would act like acquaintances, when Delia and Samuel were around they would act like normal, and when they went out to places like the movies or a café they would sit in the back and arrive separately and they would see each other at night in the living room. Gary and Misty were the ones that they were worried about the most.

They walked back into town and saw Delia and Pikachu who ran towards Ash immediately climbing on his shoulder. Gary was talking with his grandfather with an annoyed expression.

"Oh that's right Gary, I'm going to be your step Uncle." Ash taunted Gary with a smirk and a laugh. Juli looked at them both and rolled her eyes. Gary looked at her.

"You smell like a guy..." he sniffed the air for a moment the pine scent that was rolling off of Juli.

"Hello! I slept in a cave, and was running around in a forest. Of course I smell like a stinky guy" Juli said and walked into the Ketchum house Delia set clothes out for her on the bathroom sink. She grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom where she let the cool water hit her skin, she always loved taking cool showers. Juli stepped out and put on the gray sweat shorts and blue tank top on. Juli put her wet hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs to see Ash in the living room talking to Misty on the hand held she sat down next to him. Delia and Samuel were on a date at a restaurant and Gary was in his lab and Mimie was out buying groceries. Ash looked to the side of him '_Misty I'm sorry._' he thought

"Yea, I am really a gym leader now." he said he smiled while saying it, Ash reached his hand for Juli's and held her smaller hand in his. Juli looked down with a blush as he spoke to Misty.

"I'm really proud of you Ash. I wish I could be there but I have this gym that I have to care for. I really think the tournament will be over by next week it was some really fierce competition. Ash's hand tightened around Juli's she looked up at him.

"Thanks, I...wish you were here too." he semi lied with that and let go of Juli's hand and put his arm over her shoulders. She watched nervously.

"I can't wait to see you again. I might visit this weekend." Misty smiled on the other end.

"Thats great." he said trying to sound excited.

"I'm bringing Brock with me he really missed you Ash." Misty said with a laugh on the other end. Ash's fingers grazed Juli's collar bone lightly.

"That's great, I'll see you then...but I have to go work on the gym." the lie slipped passed his lips before he even realized he was saying it. Juli looked at him surprised as he hit the end button.

"Why did you lie to her the gym is finished?" Juli asked him Ash looked at her she could see the confusion in his eyes. Ash didn't understand his feelings he felt bad, guilty, but then he felt refreshed, in love. Ash looked at her.

"Because we are going to have to get used to it, if this is going to work." he said to her.

"I guess so...but I feel bad" Juli said Ash looked at her and ignoring his better judgment followed what his heart was telling him to do and covered her mouth with his, he could feel sparks flying through out his body.

"Ash what if someone comes inside?" she asked him pulling away from his kiss.

"No one is going to come in, besides the door is locked." he said to her, she looked into his chocolate eyes and let him kiss her. Ash ran his hands along her sides as her hands ran through his hair his cap was on the floor nearby somewhere. Juli was now under him on the couch let her hands roam his back. Ash moved down kissing her neck lightly his hand moving higher towards her chest and then he stopped '_Maybe it's not to late to stop this...I can just go back to Misty and wait to open the gym. I could wait for it to open until she gets here._' he thought and looked into Juli's eyes she was laying there under him, his hand on her chest. He looked at her before letting his lips collide with hers again. '_I shouldn't be doing this...I should stop_' he thought. _'We don't always do the things we should and we do things that we know we shouldn't_' he heard her voice in his head. She grabbed his hand with her's and moved it to her waist and smiled at him. Ash looked at her and began to kiss her jaw line when there was a knock at the door.


	9. The People We Are

**A/N: Haha Ew. Summer school is going to start on the 6th. T.T this sux. Any who thanks for reviewing guys Fire Drastar, and MrMissMrs Random. **

* * *

**Forbidden.**

**Chapter 9: The People We Are. **

Ash pulled away from Juli and they both sat up Juli began walking to the kitchen to get water while Ash answered the door. The knocking persisted as he walked over. Ash opened the door and saw a friend that he hadn't seen in a very long time, his good old friend from Pewter City. Brock stood there he had acquired a strong amount of stubble. Ash looked at his old friend who was still taller than him but they were nearly the same height now. Ash smiled and hugged him, a man hug. Juli looked over wondering '_Maybe Ash is gay..._' she laughed at the thought out loud. Brock rushed over to the girl and grabbed her hand. Looking at her with those eyes Juli looked at him awkwardly. Ash wondered how this would play out.

"You are very beautiful, marry me?" he asked her seriously, Ash thought of the times that Misty would grab Brock's ear and pull him away.

"Sorry, I think I may be a little to young for you." Julianne told the older man, he looked around twenty seven.

"...how old are you?" Brock asked the girl she looked at him with a small smile before telling him her age.

"Sixteen." she smiled at him. '_Thinking about it Ash is pretty old for me as well..._' Juli thought Ash saw her face change lightly.

"Yea you are definitely to tender for me." Brock said to her with grin. Ash and him sat on the couch Juli watched them as they caught up.

Brock looked at Ash he hated to be so nosy but Misty had asked him to come ahead of her to keep an eye on him. She was worried about something that she said she could just feel. That something was going on with Ash something that he didn't want her to know. Brock before knocking on the door had been looking through the window and seen something that he knew would anger Misty but he wasn't going to tell her. First he would try to talk some sense into Ash about what he was doing. Brock didn't want all of Ash's dreams to come crashing down because of one girl. He was supposed to be getting married in two months. Brock would be there to make sure that it happened as planned. That his two best friends would be together like they had talked about for two years. He wasn't about to let Ash ruin it.

"I thought you were supposed to come visit with Misty." Ash stated curiously Brock laughed and looked at Ash.

"I know...What can I say I missed you Ash." Brock said it was the truth just leaving some vital points out like how he was really there to keep him in check.

"Where are you staying?" Ash asked his old friend.

"I'm probably going to be staying at the Inn downtown." he said with a friendly smile.

"If we had room here you know I'd probably have you cooking everyday." Ash told him Brock looked at him with a smile. That's right food was his specialty.

"I actually have to go work on some things at the gym." Ash lied just in case Brock called Misty and walked out of the house.

"I'm going to go with him." Brock said walking after Ash.

Ash was walking through the forest and heard the footsteps behind him. Ash turned half expecting Juli but turned to see Brock. They walked through the brush of the forest and got to the gym quite fast now that Ash had become accustom to the various terrains that were on the way to his gym. They were silent until they got on the boat where Brock was talking as Ash rowed the boat talking about his family. Brock looked down into the water thinking of Misty. '_Misty would be so hurt if she saw what I saw._' he thought looking up at Ash who was taking a break. Brock looked at his friend slightly disappointed. They were young maybe he was having second thoughts it was understandable but Misty was ready for this. Why wasn't Ash?

"Ash, whats going on between you and that girl?" Brock asked Ash looked at him and laughed.

"What are you talking about? Juli, my mom is taking care of her." he said looking at Brock who wore a serious face.

"Don't lie to me Ash. I saw the way you looked at each other, and I saw what you were doing." Brock said to Ash who looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"I don't know...it just happened...I couldn't stop myself." he said looked down in shame. Brock looked at his friend.

"You could lose everything, the gym, Misty, your reputation, and maybe even your friends." Brock said Ash looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you going to tell Misty?" he asked nervously, the first considerably bad he had done in their relationship and he was going to get found out so soon.

"No, I won't tell Misty. I'm going to let you get this out of your system. You're probably just getting some cold feet since the big day is coming so soon." Brock said. '_I really hope he does get this out of him soon._' Brock thought looking Ash.

"Thanks for not telling Misty. I don't really know what to say." Ash said he could feel the relief flowing through his veins.

"You do realize how dangerous this is right?" Brock asked Ash who nodded at him and showed him the gym. Giving him the grand tour. Brock loved it partly because it was in a cave which meant rock pokemon. Ash knew that Misty would like it as well the crystals she would have found beautiful and even the forest didn't have to many bug pokemon in it.

Juli sat on her bed she was thinking of her and Ash's little make out session remembering his hands roaming until it reached her chest. A strong blush wiped across her face as she laid back. Juli could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_The lab was white everything in it was white. The brightness of it all hurt Juli's eyes. She could see the girl with the painted black skin coming towards her her hands sticking out from the billowy sleeves of the cloak her face hidden in the darkness of the hood. The hooded figure touched her lightly with her fingertips and she could see black droplets falling on the white floor they were tears but they were colored like ink. Juli inched away from her touch but found that she was tied up she couldn't move as far as she wished. The figure looked at her and pulled her hand back as the ink like tears kept falling creating an ebony puddle in the middle of the room. The figure backed away and put her fingertips in the ink creating a symbol on the white floor, it looked exactly like Ash's gym symbol. A complicated star with a thunderbolt and flames inside it. She could see the heart inside it as well. _

_"Why don't you do anything to save us?" the girl said more tears falling from her. _

_"I don't know what you are talking about, who are you!" Juli cried out fear evident in her voice. _

_"Why do you fear me? I am you, I am him, I am everything, I am forbidden." the girl said softly the sorrow playing out in her voice that made Juli's heart feel as if it were being squeezed. _

_"I don't understand. Are you in danger?" Juli asked. _

_"You are in danger, I am in danger, we are all in danger." she spoke she walked up and touched Juli's face with both hands tears kept falling her fingers still covered in the black tears that were now rubbing on Juli's face leaving black marks. Juli looked into the girl's hood trying to see her. The girl began to laugh lightly at Juli. _

_"I am not here, I am here, I do not exist, but I am real, I have no face, but I am human, I can feel your pain, but I am not you. I am nothing, but I am everything, I am no one, because I'm everyone. I am here but I am forbidden. I want to live, but I must be destroyed. I am an abomination but I was born as any other. I am you, but I am me. I am here, but I don't have a body." the figure said to Juli. _

_"Then what are you?" Juli asked confused. _

_"I am everything that he made you, I am everything that you've forgotten, I am who you are, I am the one who has been and you are who could have been, I am real and you are a substitute for me." The girl said softly. _

_"I don't understand." Juli said. _

_"I am Julianne Moira Connor. I am the experiment, the failure, the abomination, the forbidden." the figure spoke once more. _

_"I am me...you aren't me." Juli said. _

_"I am the you, that you've tried to forget." the figure said. _


	10. Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten

**A/N : Hey guys...why yes I realize its been awhile I'm sorry. MY summer school teacher keeps me busy as hell. Slightly hard to believe thatI failed english haha. I want to say thanks to FireDrastar, MrMissMrs Random, and InTheYearOfTheCat. Yep he is 22. I didn't want to make him too much of a pedo. Sorry I thought that it italicized the flashback, it lied to me it didn't. **

* * *

Juli shot up in the bed her body was covered lightly in a cold sweat as she sat in the dark room, the moon's light filtered in and gave her skin an unearthly shine. She could hear Ash and Brock laughing downstairs, the smell of cooking dinner hit her nose and she felt the sudden urge to throw up as she dashed to the bathroom. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl she felt strong hands pulling her hair away from her face. She finished the grueling activity and turned to see who had witnessed it. She looked into the stormy blue eyes that belonged to Gary. Juli's eyes were watering and her contacts weren't on. Gary looked at her in shock as the bright blue eyes stole his attention. Juli stood up and wiped her eyes as she washed out her mouth. Gary looked at her curiously as she turned to him again.

"Hey Juli, those are some pretty impressive eyes that you've got there." he said to her. Juli looked at her.

"Thank you, Gary." she thanked him and as she tried to walk pass him he grabbed her arm and looked her strongly in the eyes.

"You aren't exactly human, though, are you?" he asked her she looked at him confused. Gary turned her around and pushed her between his body and the bathroom sink so that she was facing the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she said to him desperately, she pushed her hair back and looked at the back of her neck where there was a symbol as black as ink on her, it was two triangles touching by the point and the different elements inside them.

"You are a failed experiment aren't you?" he asked her looking at the symbol she tried to get out of his grasp as he forced her to look in the mirror. '_I am the you, that you've tried to forget_' she remembered the figure had said in her dream.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything about my self." Juli said her body relaxing as she thought about the confusing dream.

"Come to my lab...tomorrow morning, I have a bad feeling about what is happening to you." Gary said he let his hand slip from where they were holding her in her place. Juli sank to the bathroom floor as he left. '_Am I nothing more than a failed experiment?_' she thought to herself. '_It's alright, I'll take these feelings from you. I am the failed. I am the forbidden. For now live like a normal human. I'll take this pain out of your heart._' Juli heard the soft voice of the painted girl say before everything went black.

Ash walked up the stairs to use the bathroom and as he walked into the bathroom he tripped over a body, that he noticed with worry that it was Juli on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his old bedroom. Ash brushed the hair away from her face and covered her with the blankets. '_It's not too late to stop everything._' he looked at her as he thought this and she grabbed his hand in her sleep. Ash looked at her she mumbled something that he couldn't understand and he clenched her hand in his. Juli's eyes began to flutter open as she looked at Ash.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him.

"You were on the floor in the bathroom." he said to her with a concerned expression etched across his face.

"Maybe I was sleep walking...I don't remember going to the bathroom." she let the confused words slipped passed her lips.

"Everyone went out to the movies, I didn't want to leave you here alone" Ash told her she looked at him lightly with a smile.

"Thank you, Ash." she grinned up at him. Ash looked at her smile and felt his heart flutter like a bunch of butterflies, Juli put her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his he kissed her back. '_I shouldn't be kissing him, this way, in here. I should have never have let my feelings come this far._' she thought as he laid her beneath him. Juli had earlier changed into a short night gown that Delia had made for her. Ash's hand was on the outside of her upper thigh lifting her leg around him doing both to each sides before kissing her jawline. '_Don't you think this is going to far..._' the painted girl said in Juli's mind as the heat began to build up in her stomach. Ash began to grind his clothed hips to hers she moaned out loud. '_What do you mean'_ Juli asked the girl inside her head one of Ash's hands was now under the thin cloth of the night gown pulling it over her head. She was now under him in only her bra and panties while he was still fully clothed. '_Somethings are better to forget, but I can't let you do this..._' the girl said. A shot of terror ran through every drop of blood running through her veins she didn't even know why but her vision began to spot in fear.

Juli pressed her hands against Ash's chest as his hand had begun to reach her inner thigh,

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do it this way..." she said to Ash he looked at her and smiled before kissing her lips lightly and rolling over on his side. Juli looked at him and cuddled into him. '_Make him go downstairs otherwise he will know as well as you._' the painted girl told Juli as her vision began to get even worse.

"I actually think I should be alone for a little while." Juli told Ash he looked at her confused.

"If that's what you want then I'll be downstairs if you need anything." he said getting up and walking out of the room. Juli looked with a smile shut the door behind him. As Juli's sight began to could with darkness she felt herself becoming heavier and heaver until she was on the floor tears falling from her eyes as the room swirled into a solid blackness.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Julianne woke up in the morning she was strapped down again to a table only in underwear. Her brother stood above her. Another needle was shoved in her arm, it was sharp and painful. There were three more dead Abra on the floor, being disposed of. Julianne's body wasn't taking the blood it was rejecting the blood of the beasts who were in as much pain as she was. Michael was growing angrier and bitter as the experiment was not working, they tried it on this other girl and it had worked beautiful, although she had become deformed in the process and due to the deformities died a few weeks later. But because her body allowed the change to occur, Julianne was tossed to the side only to do what her brother wanted and when he had enough of her he would kill her._

_It was a few hours after her brother had given up on her after the last experiment had failed._

_"You are useless, Juli. The only thing your body will ever be good for is sex and that's exactly what you're going to be used for." he said to her. His friend, Markus, came in and ripped away all the clothes she was wearing. Markus grabbed her jaw and forced his lips to hers. She bit him and tried to scramble away, she was on the floor and started crawling to her brother._

_"Please…Michael, don't let him, Michael please don't let him, Michael help me…Michael please, Please Michael" she was crying begging him her voice was so desperate it disgusted him, he grabbed her jaw and looked her in the eyes, those eyes that she had were so disturbing the eyes of a failed project._

_"Why would I even think of helping you, when you can't help me with this experiment?" he asked her even though she had allowed him to try his experiment on her.__._

_"You're my brother Michael, Please Save me…" she was sobbing he looked her in the eyes as she felt Markus grab her hips with his gloved hands_

_"…you aren't my sister, she died with all of the Abra, her blood doesn't run through you're veins. But for now you're mouth is going to be a bit to busy for all that whining you are so good at doing." he said, he stood unbuttoning his pants. Markus was already ready and was only awaiting the outcome of her obviously useless begging._

_"Michael No, Michael don't , Michael I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't mess up anymore I'm sorry Michael" she cried._

_It was hours later, Julianne laid on the floor she was dry heaving covered in filth, her whole body wracked with sobs, she curled into a little ball tears falling from her eyes. That was the first and only time she had ever seen a man with no clothes. Julianne continued to cry, her brother looked at her with disgust written plainly across his face, her twin. They looked so similar and were so different. She was looking at him, and he kicked her in the stomach hard. He had been cursed with the mind of a mad genious._

_"Don't look at me you whore!" he said and continued to kick her, soon his fist was colliding with her face, he beat her ruthlessly and soon Markus joined him in the beatings till she was near unrecognizable from the swelling._

_"Markus, put her clothes back on and leave her somewhere, that no one will find her." Markus did as he was told, as he was putting her body under the bush, he checked her pulse noticing that it was getting weaker and weaker and he heard a woman singing in the distance and ran away before he could make sure it stopped._

_

* * *

_


	11. Taboo

**A/N: Hey guys. Hey Zero, FireDrastar, MrMissMrs Random, InTheYearOfTheCat, and anyone else reading the story. This chapter has some rather controversal themes in it. So we are kind of going to dim the focus on the present Juli, and go more into the Painted Girl's focus, she is past Juli I'm sure most of you have figured out. But this chapter is very conflicting for Juli. Please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. **

**:]**

* * *

Julianne sat up grabbing her head with her hand it was throbbing she stood up from the floor and sat on the bed, and threw herself back on the soft mattress. '_I won't let anyone have us...all it will be is pain_' the voice said to Juli. '_What you showed me was a lie! That never happened! I don't know a Michael! I was never...raped._' Juli told the painted girl tears slipping from her eyes. '_I love my brother. I would do anything for him and since you and I are one then you love him too._' The painted girl told Juli. '_I don't even know who you are...we aren't one. What you say happened is sick!_' Juli said. '_I was punished for failing him. I should have tried harder. WE should have made him happy. For now you may call me Moira_' Moira said to Juli. '_That is not the type of punishment anyone should be given. I don't understand why you keep saying you failed him, that you love him. What kind of love are you talking about?_' Juli asked. '_it...is...wrong...however I am in love with him. I will never let anyone have me or you, only him. I was punished once and I will fail him no more. I know my feelings are wrong, the actions I seek are forbidden, but I will be in his arms soon._' Moira said. '_You are in love with your brother! Do you know how sick that is! He is twisted, he's evil. You can't love him he is your brother._'

Juli's eyes let tears fall from those electric eyes of hers and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt pain in her chest. She wanted to cry out in grief she didn't she tried not to the feeling that was running through her was shame, filth, helplessness, and misery. Juli covered her face and let quiet sobs hit her like waves as she put her head in the pillow and cried. '_Why do you cry? What is wrong with you? I am happy because I will be with him again soon._' Moira said Juli could feel that she was smiling. Juli wiped the tears and looked into the mirror. '_I love someone, you can't love your brother that is forbidden. Its taboo._' Juli said to Moira. '_Isn't what you and Ash are doing that is forbidden?_' Moira asked haughtily. '_It's different...I won't let you take that from me._' Juli said she wasn't going to let this Moira inside her take the only thing that had truly made her happy. '_And what are you going to do about it?_' Moira said. Juli opened the door to her room and sped down the stairs in a rush. '_What are you doing_?_' _Moira asked nervously. Juli saw Ash sitting on the couch, she looked at him and climbed into his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Juli what's going on?" he asked her breaking the kiss Juli looked at him with a smile.

"Ash, you don't have to say this back. I love you" she told him with a radiant smile. Ash smiled at her lightly and allowed his arms wrap around her and he kissed her, soon her legs had wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her upstairs to the bed. '_Don't you dare let him do this to me!_' Moira yelled viciously as Ash's hands caressed Juli's soft skin. '_I am the one in control of this body and I love him. This is exactly what I want._' Juli said as Ash's fingers went under her bra, his lips ravaged her collar bone. Her hands ran up and down his back and chest until he and she were lying in nothing but sweat. '_Do you know what you've done? You have consented to him raping me_' Moira said angrily. '_I love him, this is my body. I love him, he is mine and now I am his._' Juli said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her naked body, looking into her eyes with the huge chocolate brown of his own. Luckily no one was do home that night or the morning after.

"I love you too, Juli." Ash said kissing her lips lightly while she slept. Juli felt his lips press to hers softly she opened her eyes. She blushed looking into his eyes and noticed that he was blushing as well heavily with nervous eyes. She smiled at him.

"Didn't take you long enough to say it." Juli smiled.

"I said it all last night." he smiled and kissed her blushing cheeks. There was a knock at the door and then it opened the sound of rushing footsteps up the stairs. Ash smelled a familiar scent and quickly pushed Juli on to the floor.

"Get under the bed." he whispered she had the sheet wrapped around herself and tried not to make a sound. She watched as she saw a pair of red converse running through the door to Ash's bedroom, and think long white legs.

"Ash I missed you" Misty said happily jumping in the bed next to Ash and Juli heard their lips smack. Juli's eyes began to water and her throat began to tighten. Juli put her hands on her mouth to cover the sound of her breathing.

"I missed you too, Misty." he said to her and she could feel the bed moving as Misty cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, Ash." she said Juli listened. '_Of course he loves her, she is his fiance and I am nothing but the girl he sleeps with on the side._' Juli thought. '_It hurts doesn't, realizing that you'll never be with the one you love because its wrong._' she heard Moira taunt her.

"I love you too, Misty." Ash said, but there in his voice there was something that faltered Juli nor Misty had noticed it a frown fell upon Juli's face and a bright grin across Misty's. Ash had convinced Misty to leave the room with him long enough for Juli to get dressed and run out as she ran out tears fell down her cheeks she ran smack into Gary, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling on the ground. She let her tears fall on his white lab coat. '_I'll let you have the one you love, if what you want is to go back __to him then do it. I just want to disappear._' Juli told Moira.

"I was just coming to get you to come to the lab." Gary said. They went and Gary had run some tests and the results next weekend. Juli walked into the Ketchum to see Ash and Misty cuddling on the couch, Brock looked at Juli and walked up to her going outside with her.

"Ash and Misty are meant to be together, they have been in love since we are kids." Brock said seriously to the girl standing before her light brown hair blowing in the wind.

"I don't want to ruin them...They can be together forever for all I care. I'm leaving. He's coming for me and I'm going with him." Julianne said her voice sounded empty Brock was taken back by it.

"Who? Who's coming for you?" Brock asked.

"I am coming for her. I'm so grateful that you've been so kind to watch over my sister." Michael said his chocolate brown eyes masked with kindness as the true evil hid behind them. Gary was behind him and cut a bit of hair from his head before sneaking away to the lab. Brock looked at the boy who looked exactly like Julianne.

* * *

_Julianne stood in the middle of a living room, this living room was exceptional with high priced pieces lining the walls and the Connor family portrait. A beautiful family all with smiles on their faces. Michael stood on the other side of the room looking at his sister. Michael walked over to her and put his thumb on her face tracing her jawline with it. Julianne stood there as he did this, she looked at him with her own chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Juli, I want you to help me with something." he said, he knew perfectly well that with his gift he could make her fall for him despite their blood relation, besides twins always shared a special bond. _

_"With what, Mike?" she asked him he kissed her cheek very close to her lips. _

_"I want you to help me enhance our gifts." he said to her she looked up at him, he had always been taller then her. _

_"I would help you with anything, big brother." she said with a smile he was older by ten minutes. _

_"You may die, it will be painful." he told her and pressed his lips on hers. She was shocked by this but did nothing to push him away. _

_"I will do anything if it is to help you. I will die for it." she told him. _

_"I love you, Julianne Connor." he lied easily to the girl. "We leave tonight." he added walking away from her. _

_Julianne could hear her mother running down the steps it was hours later, she looked at her daughter and son. Her beautiful blonde hair was around her shoulders, her pretty brown eyes were watering heavily as tears slipped passed the rim of her eyes. Her father was still upstairs sleeping, she could imagine his dark brown hair just stopping at his neck and his stubble that scratched her lightly when ever he kissed her cheek. _

_"Julianne, please stay here. Your brother is sick, he doesn't know what he is doing. Michael isn't mentally stable you have to stay with me, my darling." her mother begged. _

_"I can't stay I have to go with Michael, Mommy. Don't worry we are going to be strong and we'll come back and save you and Daddy. I promise. I love Michael I will do anything for him to acheive his goal. I love you too Mommy. I have to go." Julianne smiled at her mother touching her face with a smooth palm. _

_"Juli, Are you coming?" Michael called to her with his hand outstretched. Now their mother was becoming hytserical, tears and her voice had changed in pitch. _

_"Juli, if you leave with him I will die. Don't go with him. Your brother is chasing after something that is forbidden. That should never be. Michael just accept the gifts that you have." his mother cried. _

_"Why don't you shut up, you stupid woman. I'm sick and tired of your stupidity and I won't deal with it." he said waving his hand his mother's eyes began to cloud with darkness she reached for her daughter but fell to the ground unconcious her fingers just grazing Juli's. _

_"I'm sorry mother. I have to go with Michael." Juli kissed her mother's forehead and walked out of the door hand in hand with Michael. _


	12. Just Wrong

**A/N: Hey Guys I was wondering if maybe [plays with thumbs] just maybe we could get to 25 reviews after this. I know the whole incest thing is annoying but the whole point of this fanfic is going over forbidden things. I am reallyh sorry. But please twenty five would be so awesome. **

**love **

**the moosh**

* * *

Juli looked at the door which opened with a soft click revealing Ash he was staring at her and Michael probably noting the resemblances between the twins which could have been infinite if she were created with an XY chromosome. She wondered what Ash was thinking. Misty was next to emerge out of the cozy Ketchum house and Juli's eyes flew to her in a raging jealousy that was carefully hidden by a fake state of happiness in seeing her twin when she wanted to scream and run into Ash's arms but she knew that she couldn't and what was the reason it was forbidden, and he was off limits now that Misty was here. Juli could feel Michael's arm around her shoulders and she her blood ran with fear lacing every cell, she decided she would walk away from him for a moment to hold Ash in her arms one last time.

Juli walked over to Ash and wrapped her arms around him she let her lips gently graze his cheek. Misty fixed a suspicious glare on Juli who unwrapped her arms from Ash with a light smile. "Give that to your mother for me" Juli said before walking back to Michael. He thanked him. He wrapped his arm around Juli's shoulders as they walked away from the shocked group. Michael probably was shocked as well that Juli was still alive. After the beating and her lack of good health she should have been dead easily within the hour of being left on the side of the road. Juli could feel herself being pulled backward but not physically. '_This is my world not yours_' Moira said Juli allowed herself to be pulled backward into the back of her mind where she could watch things happen but she could do nothing about it.

Moira could feel the ability to feel the soft breeze on her skin, the softness of the clothes she was wearing, she could smell the grass and world around her. She looked back at the shrinking Pallet Town as they walked the distance away from there. The lab wasn't to far but thanks to one of Michael's talents he was able to create the illusion that it didn't exist. It looked like a giant rock to many. Michael walked into the lab, everything was white just the way that he had always liked it to be. His eyes scanned over the room that was empty all except for one mattress on the floor. Moira sat down on it and looked around the clean room. She had missed its bright colorlessness. Michael had taken some blood while she was sitting there and it was just like old times. But no one ever said that the old times were good. Her eyes got lightly dilated as the needle sucked the blood from her arm.

"I missed you." Moira said looking up at Michael who smiled in an amused way at her.

"I've missed you too" he said she was the only candidate that ever survived their experiments, and also she was the only one who let them do this willingly.

"Michael, I don't want you to call me Juli anymore. Please call me Moira." Moira told him he nodded pulling the need out of her arm, she winced lightly.

"Alright Moira." he said he grabbed her chin and looked her over. The twins looked at each other their faces were so similar her face was softer and not as angular as his own, her features were finer than his, but they were both gifted in such ways that people who knew would be afraid. Maybe the fact that they were the only ones who would accept each other was the reason that felt the way that they did towards each other even if it was forbidden for siblings to feel this way. This kind of passionate love was meant for people who weren't related. Michael looked at her again and kissed her forehead and began walking out of the room. Moira looked at his retreating back nervously as her lips quivered. Moira opened her mouth and as she did he turned around. '_I can't be with her...because she's my sister._' he thought to himself as he looked at her. All this time it wasn't truly about the pokemon.

"Michael, what does a kiss feel like?" she asked him blushing heavily.

"It feels like...a kiss...its hard to explain...I can ask Markus to show you." he said. Moira felt terror run through her veins. '_...you guys are a bunch of sick puppies._' Juli said Moira ignored her standing up and walking to her brother.

"...no...I...w-want...you to show me." she said stuttering lightly as he looked at her.

"Moira, do you know how disgusting, how sick, how wrong that sounds?" he asked her allowing his thumb to graze her lips and trace her jawline before tilting her head upward as he captured her lips with his. Moira could feel fire run through her, not through her body but more her mind, spirit, her soul. '_Why are you in love with him? He is your brother, doesn't that bother you in the least?_' Juli wondered. Moira made sure that she gave herself, all of her to him. Juli as promised said nothing, did not interrupt, stayed silent, and waited patiently for her answers.

Moira woke up alone and this left her to think that it was all a dream as she sat in the white room alone dressed in a tight white tank top and white shorts. Michael walked in with her breakfast as he always had before leaving it at the edge and leaving the room with out a word. '_I let myself lose control, I let myself take her only the way a man should take his wife and never his sister._' he thought. '_She wanted you to, she is in love with you. I don't know why though you've been nothing but a horrible person to her._' Juli said in his head. Michael was shocked at the voice that sounded like Moira's but was too strong, too fiery sounding to be hers. Michael was sitting in his room looking at the camera that showed Moira eating her breakfast alone, in her room alone, little did he know she was never alone with Juli in her head.

"No you don't understand...Everything I've done has been for me and her...its been for us." he said aloud.

"_It's been for you, how is you playing with her DNA benefiting her. It isn't for her, its all for you._" he heard the voice loud and clear.

"I will show you, everything that happened I will show you why I've done this." Michael said.

"_I am only strong enough to be out of her body this way for eight hours a week. You'll have to show me one memory at night, while she sleeps, while you sleep. Once a week for eight weeks. I think after that I'll be gone forever. I'm loosing my will to even be alive in this way. Tomorrow night."_ Juli said to him.


	13. Card 1 : The New Borns

**A/N: I guess asking for 25 was a bit much. Oh well. So here's chapter 13. Yes, Ash is definitely coming back into this. I'd have no story to write otherwise. **

* * *

Juli waited in the back of Moira's mind waiting for her to fall asleep so that she would be able to enter Michael's mind again. Moira's breathing was slowing as her heart began to relax as she laid back on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. Juli wanted to know so badly what had caused him to fall for her sister, and she for him. She wanted to know every detail. She wanted to know why she couldn't remember her own past, was she even real or just a piece of Moira? Juli looked out through Moira's eyes as her vision began to drop into darkness before her breathing eased and her lips opened barely for breathing. Juli used the strength that she'd be acquiring within herself as she separated herself from Moira. She could looked down at her, no Moira's sleeping body and felt herself floating away aimlessly. She filled her head with Michael and could feel herself being tugged towards where his body lay sleeping as well. She was in his room looking down at him he looked almost beautiful as he slept. Julianne touched him with her index and middle fingers and found herself being sucked into his dream.

* * *

_The room was a royal blue and there was a sitting chair in the middle of the room with another facing it. There Michael sat with a faded smile on his lips. Juli looked at his chocolate eyes and thought of Ash's own beautiful and warm eyes. Juli sat in front of him and saw a few cards on the table. Michael looked at her as she gave him a confused look with a raised brow. Michael's smile spread as he looked at her and snapped his long pale fingers the cards put themselves in order, they had pictures with numbers going from one to eight. Juli could feel a light crackle of the flames that hadn't been there before in a fire place that wasn't there when she had arrived. The whole room had changed they were in a green house plants all around them and the fire place was a bonfire. Michael picked up a card and there were two newborns on the surface of it, along with the number one in a transparent red hue. Juli wanted him to get on with it already because she didn't have much time. Michael glanced at her as she looked at him expectantly. _

_"You want this story from the very beginning am I right?" he asked her in his constant tone. Juli looked up at him. _

_"That certainly would help me. I also want to know who I am? Am I a part of her or am I me?" Juli asked him. _

_"By the end of these eight weeks you should know." he smiled at her pulling up the card with the newborns as he touched it this time the card began to glow a blue light and Julianne felt her vision fade into blackness and she felt warm but small and tender as well. _

_There were noises that she could hear but they sounded muffled, the beating of someones heart was pounding through her ears and she was holding someone else's had and she felt that she never wanted to let go. There was a great force pushing down on her and suddenly the hand she was holding was being pulled away from her, slipping through her small hands she heard a loud shriek and the force came down again much stronger than it had the first time soon the hand was gone she was grasping at nothing, another scream filled her ears as the force was again dawning its terrible offense on her as she was forced downward. She felt alone, she was scared and couldn't understand what was happening. Soon the warmth from her was gone and her vision was filled with a bright light and she heard a cry filling the air, realizing it was her own and through wide gray eyes she could see a woman with blonde hair covered in sweat, her smiling face widened as she saw Juli. She was placed there in the woman's arms Juli instantly reached for the other bundle with her small arm and their fingers laced. _

_"They are beautiful, Eliza." the deep voice of a man said his navy eyes were shining at the woman. _

_"Julianne Moira and Michael Alexander." Eliza smiled at her husband. _

_"Michael aren't they just extraordinary!" she said he kissed her lips as the nurse took a picture of the children who were holding hands as they had been since they were in the womb. Eliza kissed the tops of their head and Juli felt her eyes droop now that she was at peace with her brother's hand in hers. The gently moving breathing pattern that made her mother's chest rise and fall. _

_Soon the new infants and their parent's were home, in a lavish mansion where the children's rooms were separate but always close to their parent's room. It happened to be the first night home and each infant had been in each others presence all day they reached for the others hand almost every moment that they weren't holding hands. Eliza thought this was adorable as did her husband, Michael. As the night began to fall Eliza took Julianne to her room which was filled with the prettiest furniture and a lilac paint, as she placed Juli in the hanging bassinet her daughter instantly began to wail persistently. She also heard her son wail uncontrollably as her husband tried to comfort him. They carried the infants into the hallway where as the twins saw each other they stopped their crying and reached for the others hand. Eliza intent on getting some sleep looked at her husband with a tired face. He smiled at her and raised his finger with an idea. _

_"We should let them sleep in the same bassinet tonight." he suggested to his wife whose eyes were developing dark circles underneath them. She looked at him and nodded with a light smile as they went into little Michael's room and placed the infants together who instantly let sleep take them to a peaceful place. Eliza and her husband smiled and walked over to each other letting a peck on each others lips before walking to their room to get some well deserved rest. _

* * *

Ash woke up with Misty in his arms, his room had become his once again. She smelled of water always water, never flowers, she was never going to be Julianne. Ash looked at her sleeping face she was peaceful in his arms, and maybe he resented her for it, for not smelling of wildfires, for not being so carefree, and most of all for not being Juli. Ash shook his head and saw her blue green eyes staring up at him, into his chocolate iris's. He thought of the strange neon blue that were Juli's eyes. Ash stood up and unwrapped his arms from his fiance and fixed his pajamas. Misty had noticed a light change in his attitude and was wondering what could have happened. She heard the shower start to run and she went to the door and tried to open it but the knob refused to turn she was shocked when they were living together in Cerulean City they had never locked the doors when the other was showering. She noticed she heard a light, muffled sobbing she pressed her ear to the door and coul hear Ash was crying. Misty fell to her knees slowly staring at the ground with her eyes watering.

"Ash...what happened these past weeks?" she asked in a whisper to herself and as the shower stopped she picked herself up rushing to the room to wipe her falling tears before he saw them.


	14. Card 2: The Toddlers

**A/N: How dee do dee? Anyways here is Chapter 14 I know lol this is so odd. Thank you to all who review. **

* * *

Ash stood in a tailored tuxedo, the old man went about his work silently as he took Ash's measurements. Brock watched his friend as he stood there staring of into space with a somewhat sad tint in his eyes. '_Why is she gone so suddenly? I have to remember I am committed to Misty before I am to her. To Juli._' he told himself as he tried to smile Brock noticed the struggle and shook his head lightly. '_That stupid teenager, Julianne Connor, she certainly did a number on you._' Brock thought as he looked at Ash who was finally start to come together he seemed almost emotionless as he stepped down from the platform where the tailor allowed him to put his own clothing back on. '_Is this what it feels like? When you have nothing to live for?_' he thought setting his gaze on Pikachu, who could afford to be careless. He ran a hand through his raven hair and yawned. Brock stared into Ash's eyes searching for something to tell him that he wasn't heartbroken over the departure of that girl who held something in Ash that Misty no longer held. As far as Brock could see Ash was now going through the wedding out of obligation, what he felt towards Juli was unknown.

"Pikachu do you want a suit to?" the tailor asked the small rodent pokemon who nodded happily.

"Ash you aren't having second thoughts about the wedding, right?" Brock asked him with strong eyes.

"Of course not, you know that whole thing was just a last fling." Ash lied '_It was more than that. I can't do anything about it now because she's gone and I'm getting married._' Ash thought.

"I'm glad to hear it. Misty was telling me how excited she is." Brock smiled at him.

"Are you still making the cake?" Ash asked.

"You bet I am." Brock said with a grin.

"That's good to hear." Ash said with a small upward tug in the corner of his lip. Ash stood up as Pikachu was finished getting ready for his own little suit. As he walked down the street he stopped at the bookstore and grabbed a book that he and Juli looked at once while they were there, he thought of buying it but decided against it walking out of the bookstore with nothing. Brock was with him all day and had never seen Ash acting so not like himself. Ash was usually full of life, loud, happy, and brave. Ash was quiet, sad, and seemed to not care about anything. Brock was watching his friend turn into a shell.

* * *

_Juli sat again in the white room seven cards spread out infront of her Michael sitting behind them, his light brown hair fell to his shoulders waving just as Juli's did. She could see in his eyes he was amused by the whole situation. His dark eyes raised to look into the pale blue of Juli's. Michael allowed his eyes to travel her face noting her hair was tied back and she was wearing what Moira was wearing, the black shorts, the black tank top. He could see bruises forming where the injections had been administered. They were sickening to look at. He turned his gaze away as Juli herself looked down at the bruises with a look of disgust she wanted to leap over the table and choke Michael until his last breath was gone. Michael looked at those eyes again and looked down at the cards with a smile before staring at the girl before him. _

_"Do you even care about what you are doing to her?" Juli questioned him fiercely no longer able to hold back her fury as her eyes became like fire. _

_"It doesn't matter what I do, she is dying." Michael said to Juli he was smiling but she swore she never heard a more miserable voice. _

_"What are you talking about?" Juli asked him worried. _

_"It doesn't matter what I do, she will die before the end of these eight weeks. Her body refuses to carry two souls. Because you have a stronger will than she does her soul is the one that will wither and cease to exist." Michael told Juli as if this were all common knowledge. _

_"I don't understand what you are saying." Juli said. Michael picked up a card between his index and middle finger watching as it began to emit the glow. The card was toddlers of the exact same face and the exact same hair, eyes, and skin holding hands with an out of focus background. _

_"You aren't meant to." he said as the world began to spin beneath her feet soon she was being spun by a man tall with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, he had a strong smile on his face and she could hear herself bubbling with laughter. As she was put down the spinning of the area began to slow and she was in the lush garden of her parent's home with a smile on her face. She could see her twin, Michael watching her with his own smile, she got off of the floor where her state of dizziness had knocked her and walked over to him with an outstretched hand. He reached for her as well fixing both his oblivious parents with a glare, he held her hand their fingers laced as they went else where to play. _

_"Juli, why are there two of you?" he asked her looking at her and then the girl who sat beside her with open eyes an intense neon blue, but they weren't looking at him the didn't even notice him. _

_"There's only one of me, Mikey. Just me and you forever." she smiled at him he looked at her curiously. _

_"That's right, just you and me forever." he smiled as they fell backwards. At night when they were asleep in their beds he could hear Juli getting up and he always followed her and watch her sit all alone in the piano room, she sat there looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror. He didn't understand then why she sat looking at herself so intently. He could see the girl, the other one with neon eyes staring at him always watching him with those disturbing eyes. He turned his face quickly as Juli turned around and walked to their bedroom as if in a trance. _


	15. Card 3 : The Promise

**A/N: Hey Guys, please don't shoot me? Oh yea that's right you need me to finish this. So yea my cousin was like hey let me use your computer and she started downloading porn and I got this crazy virus and lost everything that I had written for this and I had to get my computer fixed and go shopping for SAT books because I want a scholarship to Boise. Wahhhhh! So yea sorry about this terrible wait. I'm updating righttt now!!!! Yay! Say it with me YAYY!!! Please review. Don't punish me for my cousin's porn addiction. She was downloading some crazy porn though, like crazy stuff. HA **

**Onward**

* * *

Moira sat up in the colorless room she was sore all over and she felt the need to sleep, but her body wasn't tired, all the lights in the lab were off and she looked up at the camera in the far right corner of her room. The long brown ringlets fell to her waist constrained by a ponytail, the shorts weren't the best attire to be wearing in her overly air conditioned room. She could feel the goosebumps rising, her lips were dry and cracked, her complexion was paler than it should have been, her eyes had circles underneath and she couldn't blink without of ring of pain enveloping her head. She began to feel beads of sweat drip from her maybe the new medicine wasn't taking to well to her. '_If I want...Juli to be gone...I'll live through a thousand of these treatments._' Moira thought. She felt a burning thirst for water but as she went for the foam cup by her bedside and held it under her nose positioned to sip she could her herself gag at it. There was a strong sense of bile rising her throat and quickly tossed the water away. Moira dropped on the bed a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over her, her eyes closed even as her body was drenched in sweat.

* * *

_Juli watched feeling it all as if she were going through it herself. She could feel herself separating from Moira as she made her way to Michael's dream with great ease. Michael sat there waiting his eyes were sharp tonight she noted as he looked at her. Today he was trying to find out the way Juli's mind worked simply because he was entertained by her. She was interesting and he found himself beginning to enjoy the girl's company. Listening to the way her voice hitched as he told her the surprising fact of his and Moira's childhood had become quite pleasurable to him. Due this a piece of him was beginning to want to hear her voice hitch because of other reasons. Juli sat infront of Michael he kept staring at her eyes, staring right into her, she could feel anxiousness as his face so structurally similar to hers stared right into her. Michael smiled and Juli's breath hitched in her throat as she had been just getting her self ready to say something. Michael laid six cards on the table with a sad smile as he thought of the inevitable fate of his sister. _

_"There is something about you that I'm starting to enjoy." Michael told her with a smile. Juli looked at him shocked. _

_"I just thought that you should know about what that new treatment is doing to Moira." Juli told him. "It's making her miserable it's like torture. You should stop it now and I hardly even think it's physically harmful, I think all of these symptoms are in her head, but you must have known since you were a child that her gift was so much more present than your own." Juli said. _

_"I know exactly what it is doing to her, I monitor her twenty four hours a day and am constantly reading her charts. The treatment is doing exactly what I want it to do, only it shouldn't have been affecting her it should have been killing you." Michael said with a smirk Juli's jaw lowered for a moment and she regained herself. _

_"So it's me that you are trying to kill, I'm sorry but I have things that I need to live for and I will not lay die for death no matter by whose hand its dealt." Juli told him. _

_"That's why I told you, my Moira, will be dead by the end of these eight weeks, which only six are left of. The medicine's strength comes from your will which is overwhelming Moira and is killing her as we speak." Michael looked at Juli those eye were beginning to drive him wild. "Did I ever tell how much I despise those eyes of yours? You know my gift is to make people feel what I want them to. I want you to hate me and so you do. But there are ways to torture you without physically hurting you. I could make you hate me to your very core, but still have you lust for me so strong that you'd feel you'd die if I didn't take your body. You would torture yourself for allowing me to run my hands over your skin." Michael smiled at Juli who just looked at him in horror. _

_"I imagine that you could, but you won't because my eyes disgust you, and we are here for an entirely different purpose." Juli said as she regained herself. Michael smiled at her with a nod and picked up at card two children identical as usual, one a boy and the other a girl. Their pinky fingers were hooked onto each others. The card emitted a strange light and he held up the card. _

_Juli sat watching Michael grab a bird from their mother's garden and hold it trapped in his cupped hands. It was a rich blue that should brightly, something like the abnormal eyes he saw in the girl that stood next to his sister every moment of the day. _

_"Come on, let's go to the brook down the way." Michael said holding the bird. Juli stood up her dress was a paler version of the birds rich feathers with white lace on hem and the waist band. It was her favorite dress she grabbed her white sun hat and followed her brother. Today was their twelfth birthday he looked at her as they reached the clear water. _

_"What are you going to do to the bird, Mike?" Juli asked nervously. _

_"I'm going to kill it, it's such an annoying color and it deserves to die, because nothing sings more beautifully than my Juli." Mike said as he grabbed the birds wings and spread them before crushing them in his fists. The bird squealed and squirmed in pain and next he broke it's small talons, Juli did her best not to cry. He dropped the bird on the floor and started taking of his clothes leaving on his black boxer briefs on as he walked into the water. _

_"You too, Juli. Come watch." he told her. Juli took off all of her clothes because she couldn't have one bit of her clothes wet because she had a doctor's appointment in only fifteen minutes. She had already began to grow, her bust growing and her hips had started to widen. Michael held the bird under the water as the were now waist length it. Juli was covering her chest as she watched the bird desperately peck at her brother's hand underneath the surface of the water. Michael felt the bird stop moving all together and looked up into his sister's face with a smile, then he saw her silent tears as well. His eyes traveled her changing body and he wiped her tears away. _

_"Let's get dressed and go, we don't want mother to complain about us being late." Michael suggested Juli nodded and they walked out of the water. Each getting dressed in a fast manner. They walked back to their house hand in hand and as they reached their property where their mother stood a ways away. _

_"Pinky promise we won't tell mother anything about today." Michael said, they hooked fingers lightly and he smiled at her._

* * *

Ash was on top of Misty she was running her hands up and down his chest, '_Misty, I can't do this._' Ash thought as he began to think of ways to get out of this position. Misty's emerald eyes were hazed with her desire for Ash but also she was nervous, confused, and scared. Ash lowered his lips to her neck kissing her unenthusiastically. _'I might as well try to make Misty happy._' Ash thought as he faked an extreme desire for his fiance. Misty smiled at him as he pinned her hands above her and took her there in his childhood bedroom, but they weren't on the bed, no he refused to there on that bed, where he had dared to taste the flesh of the most forbidden girl he'd ever met. He would always say "That bed is too small, That bed is old and it creaks a lot, I promised my mom I'd take Mr. Mime to the movies." Ash looked at the sleeping woman next to him on the sofa bed. Her red hair flowed around her shoulders and her ginger lashes were thick, Ash could never say that her beauty wasn't impressive, he was so lucky she was perfect, everything that was right, she was his age, she knew him, she was his fiance, she loved him, but most of all she was there.


	16. The Last Card Pt 1

**A/N: Forgive my lateness with this, I was lacking inspiration and time. my apologies. please enjoy** **this chapter, also this story is now where near done although it may seem like it at times. I have every intention to finish this story. **

**at points. Thanks. **

_Chapter 16 : The Last Card. _

* * *

Ash woke up the glaring light of the early morning sun was beating down on him and it seeped through his window. Misty was in the shower washing her hair while also wondering what could be wrong with Ash. '_Was it that girl? Did they have something? Did Ash cheat on me?_' Misty asked herself while lathering the shampoo into her hair, she could feel the need to ask gnawing at her but she wouldn't ask him about it just yet. Misty stepped out of the shower onto the maroon colored rug and wrapped a towel around her moist body. She was nervous about what would become of this whole situation. Brock was still staying in the inn downtown, and she had told him to keep an eye on Ash so he would be the one she would ask. Misty touched her lips recalling the feeling of pressure when Ash's were on hers. She could could feel her throat tighten and her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Misty dried off her long peach legs and slightly short torso before getting dressed. Ash knocked on the door with his knuckles lightly. She could hear him breathing lightly the drowsy morning effect still holding him.

"Are you almost done in there, Misty?" he asked as he poked his head in the room to see her brushing her head of hair, she looked up at him and smiled with a nod. Ash looked at her noticing the puffy redness underneath her eyes. '_Misty needs to sleep more._' He thought.

"Misty, my mom uses this cream to get rid of the puffiness under her eyes so why don't you ask her about it? It works really well. Probably because you didn't sleep well last night." Ash suggested, she glared at him and he realized his mistake.

"I'm leaving! I'm going to the store...I'll see you later." she snapped before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom door with an agitated shove towards Ash. '_Juli, where are you?_' he asked himself.

"I'm sorry, Misty." he whispered quietly to himself as he stripped from his clothes and stepped into the freezing water that hadn't gotten a chance to warm back up he shivered as he washed his hair.

* * *

Moira had lost weight and she was crying uncontrollably, her throat felt like she had been eating razor blades and her stomach contracted painfully as she threw up on the floor of her room. Her skin had become pale and looked as if she was almost translucent. Michael took her hand and held it in his, her skin was soft like a baby and the inside of her arm where the fore arm and humorous meets was bruised green and purple. He caressed the back of her hand with a soft smile and wet eyes. She smiled at him with a weak look in her neon eyes. '_I just realized that I'm the invader._' she thought with her smile growing wider. She realized that when she lay writhing in her bed that night. The medicine was intended to get rid of Julie but it was really destroying Moira, it was forcing her out of this body that she had lived in for years. Michael looked at her and allowed the tears to fall over the rim of his eyes as he realized he was going to lose her sooner than he thought and it was almost all his doing. Juli could feel something itching on the tip of her tongue, stuck on the edge of her lips, her brain was stuttering what she could almost taste coming. Moira looked at Michael and climbed into his lap her frail body made him look away with guilt while still cradling her in his arms.

"Michael, I'm sorry...but this is the end of your cards...she doesn't need to know anything else beyond what you've shared because she already knows the rest." Moira said weakly her voice was raspy and her breathing sounded like a struggled whistle as the air escaped her lungs.

"What are you talking about?" Michael cried out at his sister.

"Brother, it is time for me to show you a card, I warn you though. This will be draining on both of your physical life energy since I'm using the rest of my energy it will be powerful and you may not be able to handle it. I am going to show what really happened." Moira said.

"I don't want to know!" Michael yelled. "You need to rest and fight, I'll stop the treatment. Just please don't leave me, Moira." he begged tears spilling freely from his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, and it's not you. I need to give her, her life back because she did the same for me." Moira said. Juli listened she felt as if she were remembering and then her and Michael sat in a room with a sofa where they both sat down and Moira walked inside the room, still looking pale and sickly.

_"This may not seem fair to you...but you let me live when it wasn't your fault, when you owed me nothing." Moira said her voice sounded strong here. Julie looked at her. _

_"I don't understand..." Juli said looking at her with confused eyes. _

_"You don't look as you do now, you aren't the girl in the relflection of her. That is me but you are there." Moira said, she pulled a card from a pocket in her robe. It had a girl painted in black with neon eyes, she held a knife in her hands covered in blood with tears sliding down her eyes. _

_"This is what I want to do. I want it all to end where it should have, because you aren't Julianne, you are Adira Wolf." Moira said. _


	17. The Last Card Pt 2

**A/N: I hate school. I love you guys though. please hook me up with some more reviews though, it inspires me. **

_Chapter 17 : The Last Card Pt. 2 _

* * *

_Moira stood alone in the forest the green leaves that hung off sometimes fragile and sometimes sturdy branches of the tall trees. She followed the stream to its end with tears streaming down her face, there floating in all it's brilliance was the deceased blue jay. She ran into the water and cupped it's frail body in her delicate hands. She held the bird gingerly as if there was still life in it's small form. The sounds of the water rushing drowned the sounds of the rushing, frantic, and desperate footsteps that were coming so much closer. The rustling of the capes that followed almost noiselessly could not be heard for the child was lost in her own grief caused by the death of the bird. As Moira climbed out of the small depression where the water gathered she saw her, a girl around her age standing there, her skin was painted black and her eyes were as bright as the neon of the bird's feathers. The girl was crying her black wavy hair was disheveled around her and she was covered in a cape, with skin tight black clothing underneath. She was crying Moira noticed, and the paint was beginning to smudge and reveal skin as pale as snow._

_"Are you alright?" Moira asked nervously, her eyes set on the dagger that was covered in blood clutched in the girls hand. _

_"Please, I am trying to escape...my life is not a good one...I have to leave them...They make me do bad things...kill people. I don't want to do it anymore." The girl said tears falling more profusely from her eyes. _

_"I don't understand...." Moira said fear was becoming evident in her young voice. _

_"I am running away from some very bad people and they will be here in a few minutes I need you to leave this place and run. I must do the same." she said to Moira. _

_"I'm Julianne Moira Conner, but I can't leave until I bury this bird." Moira said kindly looking at the small creature with kind eyes. _

_"Why bury something that isn't dead?" the girl asked she waved her hand over the animal and a light glow flew into it, bringing it back it's life. _

_"That was amazing!" Moira smiled gleefully. _

_"I'm Adira Wolf, please go!" she said they were getting close now she had to let this girl be safe. "No it's too late!" Adira cried she pushed Moira to the ground and said words. _

_"Don't say a word or the spell will break and they will find you." Adira said with a small smile. Moira looked at the girl who she now noticed was probably the exact same age as her. A group of hooded men gathered around and one grabbed Adira by the neck catching her off guard. One of the men looked at Adira and threw her on the floor and began kicking her repeatedly, Adira took the hits with suppressed pain until the same man pulled her hair roughly and lifted her to him before ripping off her cape. Moira watched in horror recalling the bird her brother killed. The man pressed his fist into her cheek, blood spilled from her mouth now as she groaned openly. Her consciousness was beginning to fade, They all gathered and she clenched her fist as each landed hard blows with the intention of killing her. Adira could feel her body beginning to get numb to their blows she smiled lightly as she felt the cold grip of death pulling on her fingertips. Moira began to cry because she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the promise of not saying a word, she couldn't let this girl die here. _

_"STOP! IT!" she yelled the enchantment melted off of her neatly and Adira forced herself up to stop them. _

_"Please! Spare her, I will go back with you....this will never happen again." she cried standing in front of Moira with her arms spread. _

_"Adira you have betrayed your father, and for this you will pay." a cold looking man said, he had some of the same sharp but fine features of Adira only he looked like he was the embodiment of evil._

_"Father, the mistake is mine alone...not hers." Adira felt the tears falling from her cheeks the paint blurring her vision. _

_"I beg you!" she cried. Her father walked towards her slowly with no mercy shining in his black eyes._

_"You're mother looked just as beautiful as you do now, begging me for mercy. I needed her only to create you, but she didn't want to be mother to such a monster as you." he told Adira she stood in front of Moira her arms strong as she looked at her father with shuttering breaths. _

_"Father, please." she begged again looking at him, he glared his eyes becoming like ice before he grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the tree. Moira screamed in fear tears pouring down her cheeks. The man delivered a hard punch to Adira's face and she fell the to her knees, _

_"You had so much potential, but you have too much of your mother in your veins." he said drawing a sword and running it through her stomach, the blade forced her to the tree where she was now stuck unable to get herself out. They beat little Moira until she was unconscious and unrecognizable. _

_"Your right, Adira, it won't happen ever again." a strong raspy male voice said the next Adira knew was that her body was in extreme pain and Moira was on the floor almost lifeless. The men walked away as if nothing happened thinking they had killed Adira, trapped against the tree the blade inside her stomach. _

_"Julianne, please...wake up!" she called begging for the girl to wake. Amazingly she stirred and sat up. _

_"Come here, I need you to pull this sword from me. I will be able to help you." Adira said with tears in her eyes. Moira tried to stand and gripped the sword with her small hands. Adira winced as she grabbed the blade and pushed foward so it would help Moira pull it. The sword sliced the skin on the inside of her palms. Adira felt the sword leave her side and fall to the ground. Moira was growing weaker and weaker by the moment. _

_"Moira, I'm going to let you use my body because yours is dying and mine heals much faster....it will only be temporary after I do it, my power will be drained for a long time and I'll need rest...when I am strong again I need to come back so I can kill my father." Adira said._

_"So I'm going to die when you are strong again? You look nothing like me." she said tears falling from her eyes. Adira touched her face and she started to transform her face a mirror of Moira's. _

_"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." Moira said. _

_"I'm going to give you as much time as I can to live some of your life." Adira said Moira nodded and Adira pulled Moira's soul into her body letting her own fade in to the background._

_

* * *

_

Ash stood looking at himself in the mirror another five weeks had passed as since Julie had been gone, it had been two months and he still couldn't get his mind off of her. Misty was all smiles as tonight was the night before their wedding shower. The wedding was in only one week and his mind was infected, poisoned, filled with the thought of Julie. Ash found that his feelings were started to respark for Misty because of her being so near and Julie so far. He raised a hand letting his fingers run through his untidy black hair Misty looked up at him as she got in the bed with him she wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Misty breathed in deeply as her body relaxed Ash noticed letting his arm cradle her.

"I can't wait until me and you start a family." Misty whispered a light yawn escaping her.

"It'll be soon." Ash smiled.

"Wanna start trying now?" Misty asked him with a giggle.

"Not here, in this bed." he said a serious tone taking his voice over. '_It's not a place to do that with you. I'm sorry Misty_' he thought. Misty turned over and went to sleep as she had been turned down she was rather upset about it. Ash wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her jaw, just below her ear.


	18. Back To Pallet

**A/N: Ok, so I actually have a good reason for my lateness. I have had this chapter done for like a month already. What happened was that someone edited the privacy settings on my computer and whenever I tried to log in to my account it sent me back to the login page. It was crazy but I just fixed it!!!! yay :]**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Back To Pallet.**

It had been two weeks since Adira had finally been reminded of who she really was; Right now she lay sleeping exhausted from drain of spiritual energy. Michael had woken up a mere three hours before she did; He watched her with a strong gaze before entering the room that she slept in, his deep brown eyes were fixed on her. Michael was stunned by the transformation that had occurred when his sister's spirit was gone. Adira's snow white skin was flawless, he looked at the long black lashes that curled towards the ceiling then his stare fell to her full pink lips that blossomed like rose on her face. Adira's nose was small and narrow, she looked like a fairy. He reached out his hand and allowed his long fingers to touch the deep brown hair that waved like a stormy ocean. It was long and spread around her softly. Hidden beneath the cover of the blankets that were layered on top of her, he could tell that her body was curved in all the right places. Adira groaned before opening her neon blue eyes that had the slit pupils of a cat, she sat up and pulled an iv needle from her arm.

"Michael, I think you owe me a favor." she said strongly looking at him, and yet he was still staring enchanted by her.

"What might that be?" he asked her noticing that her long fringed bangs fell just below her brow bone.

"I want to live a normal life in Pallet." she said breathing out a small sigh.

"I will give you that, then." Michael said.

"I don't want to be Adira Wolf. I want to have a different name. Julia McCoy, I like that name." Adira said.

"Then, that is what you'll be called. I will set everything up for you. I'm sorry about everything that you've had to do." Michael said before walking out of the room. A young woman was inside the room with Adira she was average height and was average looking. She walked over to Adira and grabbed her hand. Her intentions were to lead Adira to a room where she could take a shower, get dressed, and prepare for her departure. Adira followed her to a bathroom that was very industrial looking, but then of course it would, they were after all in lab. She took off the white night gown and stepped into the shower. Her hand pulled down the lever to release the hot water. She showered washing her hair carefully and took in it's flowery scent. '_Ash, you haven't forgotten me have you?_' she thought biting her lips lightly. The maid delivered a summer dress that had a gentle floral print on it. Adira put it on with a smile and pulled the white sandals onto her feet. The maid led her to the room that Michael spent most of his time in.

"I've finished the paperwork, and I've changed your identity. You are now Julia McCoy, age sixteen, and you're attending a private school in Pallet. You live with Gary Oak and you two are engaged, the reason being that you are pregnant." Michael said. Adira or now Julia followed everything until the last six words that left his lips.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him in shock.

"It's not mine, don't worry, I'm infertile." Michael said.

"This can't be…." Julia said trying to remember every aspect of that night she spent with Ash. Dread covered her as she remembered that they had been too caught up in the moment to remember about protection.

"If you want, I can get rid of it before you leave." Michael offered. Julia shook her head and unconsciously brought a hand to her abdomen.

"No, I can't. I'll go and I'll figure something out." Julia said with nervous light in her eyes.

"Gary will be here soon." Michael said.

* * *

__

A Few Hours Later…

Ash was breathing heavily as Misty jumped on his back, he smiled at her over his shoulder and ran to the front door of his and Misty's house. They had bought and moved into it not even two weeks ago. Misty was wearing his cap with a grin spread across her face, her long red hair peeking from under it. Gary was driving into the neighborhood with a girl in his car. She was beautiful Ash and Misty both noticed. '_Wonder who that is?_' Ash wondered as he placed Misty down. Gary stopped the car right in their driveway and looked at Ash and his fiancé. Misty held onto Ash's arm lightly her turquoise curiously watching Gary unload a few suitcases. The girl who sparked the curiosity of the neighbors finally stepped out of the car. Her eyes stopped directly on Ash before she looked to Misty and moved her gaze to the floor. Gary came outside and smiled at Ash and Misty, completely ready to show off his prize. Ash walked to the boarder of his property and looked to Gary. Misty followed him.

"Ash, Misty, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Julia McCoy. Of course she likes to be called Juli." he smiled.

"Hi, Juli it's a pleasure to meet you." Misty greeted her in a friendly manner, sticking out her hand.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Misty." Juli said softly, shaking Misty's hand. The wind blew strongly and the scent of wildflowers fluttered into Ash's nose.

"You are really going to love it here, Juli." Ash said as he too stuck out his hand.

"I hope so, Ash." she said, but the way she said it almost like she had known him for awhile. When she grabbed his hand he felt sparks go through him. Right now her eyes were covered by the deep brown contacts, so no one could see her abnormally bright blue eyes. Ash walked into his house and sat on the couch trying to get the thoughts of Juli out of his head. '_It's not her, she's gone. She left me. She's gone._' Ash told himself repeatedly. Misty walked in and took a seat beside Ash on the couch.

"That girl seems a bit young for Gary don't you think?" Misty asked looking at Ash.

"She can't be much older than sixteen." Ash said.

"Wonder how he got her, she's so beautiful." Misty smiled resting her hand on Ash's knee.

"Well, Gary, although I hate to admit it is a charming man." Ash said looking down at Misty. Meanwhile at Gary's house, he was helping Juli unpack her things. There was little converstation going on as he watched the girl. Her eyes were cast to the floor she would not bring her gaze to his stormy blue eyes. Juli was breathing heavily as she unpacked all the clothes that she had bought with him before they got to Pallet. Juli sat down on the bed and Gary sat next to her with a sigh.

"You know, this is quite the predicament." he laughed looking at her. Juli smiled looking up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to make you happy. I am indebted to you for taking me in." Juli said to him.

"You know, Juli, that first time that I saw you. I was attracted to you. Not your looks, but your spark." Gary told her with a flash of the small again.

"You were?" she asked.

"I was, but I could tell that you and Ash had something." Gary said

"But that's over now, because he's going to marry Misty and he's forgotten about me." Juli said.

"I'll make you fall for me, and you'll forget about him." Gary said seriously looking at her with determination in his eyes.


	19. Complicated

**A/N: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I have nightschool tonight, stuff like that really makes me hate life. **

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Complicated**

* * *

Juli looked around the rooms and saw that there was only one bed. She blinked and walked towards it, she noticed that it was huge. The light blue paint on the walls was fresh, you could smell that it had only recently been painted. Juli opened the closet and saw a school uniform, it was in the classic private school style. Juli sat on the bed and felt that it was soft, it was so soft even, that she felt as if she were sinking in. Juli let a smile form on her lips, she could hear the shower running along with the light hum of a man's voice. Gary may not have been the person she was in love with, but he would watch over her. The shower stopped running and Gary walked into the room only a towel around his waist. His body was built despite the fact that his job didn't exactly require such a exquisite physique. Juli blushed and got up so she could leave the room while he got dressed. His wet hair was dripping and it gave his eyes something that made him seem so sultry.

"I'll leave the room." Juli said walking towards the door. Gary grabbed her hand and pushed her lightly against the wall pinning her hands on either side of her.

"Is that what you really want to do?" he whispered huskily so close to her ear that it tingled.

"…ummmm…yea?" she asked with a nervous voice. Gary let go of her arms and let a chuckle emit from his throat. Ash had seen the whole thing through his window, and for the oddest reason he was fuming.

"I was only playing with you." Gary laughed as Juli walked downstairs.

* * *

Ash looked towards Gary's house and Misty was looking at him with a quirked head. '_There's something about that girl_' he thought with a small frown. Misty threw a pillow at him.

"Earth to Ash. Will you bring over this cake to Gary's house?" Misty asked him.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out. I'll bring it now." Ash said sheepishly scratching his head. Misty smiled at Ash and pushed him downstairs and out the door. Ash walked out side it was dark out already all the stars were shining. He crossed his driveway into Gary's where he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Ash held the chocolate cake, he raised his hand and knocked on the door three times.

"I'm coming." he could hear the familiar voice. '_It's as if Juli never left._' he thought, but he knew that she left because this girl wasn't her.

"Sorry, if I took long." Juli said with a light grin on her face she opened the door wide. Ash who was shocked ended up falling right into the house, his face landing in the cake. Juli gasped in shock and began laugh loudly. Ash stood up pieces of the crushed cake falling off of his face. Juli gave her hand for him to grab and helped him up, both feeling the sparks. Ash sat down at the table. Juli walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag so she could get some of the cake off of Ash's face. He watched her as she brought it to his face and wiped off most of the cake. '_He's so beautiful, and so oblivious to the fact that I'm standing right in front of him._' she thought as she wiped the cake from his brow.

"I bet the floor really enjoyed that cake." Juli said poking fun at him.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'll help you clean it up." Ash apologized he always scratched his head when he was nervous, and she watched him do it again.

"So how did you and Gary meet?" Ash asked as he started using the rag to pick up the cake from the floor.

"We'll we met a few months ago, at the lab. I wasn't there very long but you know we just clicked." Juli said with a smile only bits and pieces of it was a lie.

"I see, but aren't you kind of young? I mean, you're only what? 16? How do your parent's feel about this?" Ash's curiosity erupted.

"Well, I am sixteen but I'm very mature for my age. The thing is ,I lived alone for a long time, because my parent's aren't around. This is probably the best thing for me." Juli smiled.

"Well congratulations." Ash said softly. '_Something about her is too familiar._' he thought. Juli smiled at his thoughts.

"Thank you, I am really looking forward to seeing you and Misty more often." Juli said, unnoticed by Ash and Juli Gary had walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Juli gasped and looked up at Gary in surprise. He looked down at Ash with a smirk on his lips.

"I see, that you've made quite the mess on my floor." he said looking into Ash's eyes.

"It was actually my fault, Gary. Why don't you go put on a shirt?" she asked him. Gary looked at her and shrugged '_I just had to show, Ash, that now he's on my turf._' he thought.

'_Well, maybe I like to talk to him._' Juli said in his mind.

'_Well, maybe you'll wake up and realize that he's getting married in less than a week._' Gary thought, knowing that she was still listening.

'_I…know….you're right. It's just that I love him._' Juli said. Gary shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Ash was watching Juli, who had been looking at Gary's retreating back. Ash smiled to himself and looked up at the girl who seemed so familiar to him. Juli turned and noticed his eyes on her, she wondered if he could feel even the slightest bit that it was her. Did he know that the girl who made his head spin was standing right in front of him? That she was carrying his child. No, she knew that he didn't, that he couldn't tell who she was. '_……Ash._' she breathed out in her thoughts. Ash stood up and grabbed the napkins that were on the counter and started cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Let me help you with that." Juli said with a smile. Juli looked at him as he sprayed cleaning liquid and wiped away the sticky icing.

"It's alright, I've got it." he said standing up and throwing out the tissues, he realized as he threw out the tissues he was very close to her. Juli looked at him from under those dark lashes that sheltered her eyes and he thought of her, '_She's gone, she left me, and I'm marrying Misty because I love her. Even if it's not the same love I had for Juli._' he thought, Juli was listening and she felt like telling him that she was here and that she hadn't left him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his, but she knew that if she did that the simple life she wanted wouldn't be possible. She didn't want to hurt him further and she didn't want him to lose the chance for a happy life. His dreams were all coming true.

"I used to read fortunes, before I moved in with Gary. Can I read yours?" Juli asked him, telling a bit of a white lie. Ash hadn't really believed in this kind of stuff but when you live in a world of pokemon, there's a lot that you'd be willing to.

"Sounds cool." Ash sat down again, and Juli sat opposite him.

"Give me your hand." she said, Ash did what she said.

"Now, close your eyes and open your mind…" Juli smiled lightly as she watched him. She closed her eyes and felt herself listening to the memories that Ash held.

"You're having a hard time of letting go of someone. What you aren't realizing is that they left to make sure you'd have the life you've always dreamed of." Juli said, she could feel her nose start to sting with the promise of tears. What they were really saying was, that he wasn't satisfied, and he couldn't be satisfied at least not now that Juli was gone. They were telling the story of his broken heart. They were telling her every time he faked a smile for his fiance.

"A friend of mine left, and we were really close; I've just been waiting to see her one last time so I could really say goodbye" Ash said softly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I could also feel the love you have for Misty and you guys are going to have a great life." Juli said she could feel her eyes starting to water.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked her.

"Yea, I must have got something in my eye." Juli said, she wanted to take him away. She wanted to make him leave with her, go somewhere where no one knew them. Juli knew s he couldn't do that she wouldn't take his dreams.


	20. Moving on?

_A/N: Yea, Yea I know that these little notes are technically illegal here, but what can I say I'm a rebel. Anyways after the long wait I bring chapter 20. Please review even though I'm a bad authoress. I apologize for my being a sloth. But hey spring break is here. _

* * *

Ash was standing at his window watching Misty as she pulled into the driveway. She stepped out of the car and looked at Ash, she was angry. He was nervous because Misty was a scary person to be around when she was angry. He could practically see the flames spark into her eyes as she walked in the door. Ash heard the violent slam of the heavy door and made his way downstairs, with his hand reaching for the back of his head. Misty was sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand, she was glaring at the television ahead of her. Ash sat down and looked at her with a curious face.

"Misty is everything alright?" he asked her, she turned her face to him with a look that said, it's obvious that something is wrong.

"Well then, what happened?" he asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"Do you know what I found out today?" she asked looking at him with a dangerous glare. Ash's heart was beating faster now, '_Does she know about what happened between me and Juli?_' he asked himself nervously.

"No, what might that be?" he asked her, taking a gulp of the saliva that had pooled in his mouth.

"Gary, told me, that he rented the old cathedral that I wanted for our wedding! Not only that but they are getting married on the very same day as we are!" Misty said, Ash felt a wave of relief cover him breathed out a long sigh.

"Is that all?" he said, quickly realizing that those words weren't the wisest thing to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL!!!" Misty screamed, she looked at him with angered expression.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it could have been worse." Ash said.

"Yea, the icing on the cake would be if you were having an affair!" she screamed and ran to their room. Ash followed her and saw her laying across the bed staring at the ceiling. Ash sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her rusty colored hair. He quickly decided to lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. '_I hope you didn't mean what you said.'_' Ash thought as he felt her lean into him. She turned and looked at him with those turquoise eyes of hers. The eyes that had made him get so excited in the past, the eyes that he always wanted to see smiling, the ones he used to be in love with. '_My love for you has changed, but I still don't want to see you hurt._' Ash thought looking at her.

"I'm sorry that I said that…I'm just upset. I mean Gary is engaged out of nowhere and he's taking the place that I wanted." she apologized.

"It's alright." he whispered.

"It's not alright, I'm sorry about it. It doesn't matter where we get married, just that we do." she smiled at him.

-------------

Juli was watching Gary work in the lab, with a bored look on her face. He was cleaning beakers, how on earth could that be exciting. Gary looked up at her and saw her looking under her nail as if the world's eighth wonder was under it.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked the girl.

"I didn't know that there was school today." she lied easily looking at him.

"You should go, otherwise you'll be dumb forever." he said to her with a smirk.

"I'm not dumb." she said to him with an annoyed glance. "Besides, it doesn't matter. You're going to be the one making the money, I don't see why I need a job. You are the man aren't you." she stated.

"Jeez, are all of your views archaic. You know that women can have jobs these days." he said as he placed the beaker he had been cleaning in it's holder gently.

"I don't want to go to school. I would just be too smart anyway. I would just be the top student." Juli said standing up.

"Well, I don't want to marry a drop out. So go to school tomorrow. Otherwise I'll have to lock you in the basement." he threatened playfully.

"You couldn't if you tried." she said to him, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Gary asked, looking at her.

"You don't have that kind of stuff here, do you?" she asked him, she was excited.

"Well, I have an ultra sound machine that we use on pokemon sometimes. So yes, I have that kind of stuff here." Gary said looking at her.

"Well, sure then." she smiled, he led her to the chair and watched her sit down. Gary looked at her and unbuttoned her pants opening them slightly and rolled her shirt up. Juli thought back to Ash, and their first time.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harass you." Gary smiled at her as he squeezed the cold blue jelly on her stomach.

"I'd kill you first." Juli smiled at him. '_Maybe in time I could learn to love him._' she thought to herself as she braced herself for the excitement that would fill her. Gary pressed the top of the sensor on Juli's abdomen and watched as her eyes darted to the screen, where the image popped up. Immediately Juli's eyes narrowed to the spot where she knew that her baby was. She bit back her lip and watched the screen. Gary looked at her and smiled, and at that exact moment Juli felt something inside her start flutter. '_This is a life. It's growing inside of me, and it's a part of Ash…I'll never truly lose you will I?_' Juli thought. Gary looked at her and saw the look of utter happiness. After Juli stood up and fixed her clothes she felt this tingling in her veins.

"I…wish that I could stop…loving him because it hurts." Juli said a sudden sadness overtaking her eyes.

_"Juli, can I kiss you?" Gary asked._


	21. Trying

**Forbidden **

**Chapter 21 : Trying**

* * *

"_Juli, Can I kiss you?" Gary asked. _Juli didn't answer him she only looked at him in shock. She didn't know whether to allow him to or to tell him no. She couldn't decide and she'd only been living with him for a few days by now. Gary wrapped one of his hands around the base of her neck and dropped his gaze to her full lips that looks so inviting. _'Forget about him, he's getting married._' Gary thought knowing that she could very well read his mind. Juli closed her eyes as a tear slipped from each and Gary kissed the top of her nose with a light sigh. Juli looked at him confused. '_Kiss me_.' she demanded him. Gary looked into her eyes which were filled with determination.

"I might not stop." he said trying to scare her.

"Then, don't stop." Juli said looking at him. '_I want him to leave my head_' she said. .

"Then, I'll make you love me." Gary said pressing his lips against hers she allowed him to kiss her waiting a bit to kiss him back. Gary pulled her neck closer deepening the kiss. Juli kissed him back and felt a light fire burning inside her. It burned slowly in the pit of her stomach and flamed upwards to her throat. Juli slid down to the edge of the seat and wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him towards her so that her stomach pressed against his as if she was trying to melt into him. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck holding him, her chest pressing against his. Gary untangled his hand from behind her head and put them on the small of her back pressing her even closer.

The sound of the front door to the lab went unnoticed by the two. Gary's hand started to slide up Juli's shirt just ready to unhook her bra. His lips tracing her jaw line as he worked his way through her shirt. Just around the corner the sound of light footsteps escaped them. '_I really want this._' Gary thought. A soft moan left Juli's lips as Gary now nibbled on her neck. He was laying her back on the gurney while resting between her clothed legs. '_Then take it…_' Juli said.

"He-y, I'm so sorry." Ash said a bright red blush across his face. Gary looked over his shoulder. Juli was under him with her head turned watching Ash with wide eyes as if she had been caught doing something illegal. '_In most places this probably would be illegal._' Gary thought he didn't feel like getting off of her and he really was wishing that he had locked the front door right now.

"Yea, you better be." Gary snorted at his childhood rival.

"I just came to give you the wedding invitations." Ash didn't understand the blood that was boiling through him right now. He felt as though he were about to explode. Gary saw the sharp anger in Ash's eyes. Gary was propped on his palms each on either side of Juli.

"Leave them on the desk." Gary said. Ash looked at Juli an odd sense of betrayal filling him as he dropped the invitations on the desk. Ash wanted to rip Gary off of Juli and kill him , but he knew that he couldn't. Not when he was a stranger to her.

"Well, then. I'll leave you to your activities." he forced a smile. '_What's wrong with me! Why do I care?_' he thought. Juli listened as he walked away. '_because you love me and I love you._' she whispered so lightly that he would barely understand. Ash stopped in his tracks. '_It can't be she's gone, she's gone, and I love Misty._' he was trying to convince himself that this was the truth. Gary brought his lips down to her neck, tears left her eyes as she thought of Ash. She barely was aware of what was happening until she felt Gary climb off of her. Juli sat up and stared at him, right into his stormy eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she asked almost angry.

"I want you to love me. I don't want you to do this just because I'm the only choice that seems to be right. Don't forget that I have to live with this situation." Gary said fixing his clothes. Juli looked at him in shock.

"I-I'm-" she began.

"You're caught up in your emotions for Ash, you're having his baby, but you have to let him go. He thinks your gone. He thinks you left him. He's getting married. You are getting married. To me. I fell for you the moment that I saw you. Don't drag me through the mud while you try to figure things out. I want you to love me, but I know that won't happen until you get over Ash." Gary snapped. Juli watched him.

"It isn't easy for me, Gary. I hear his thoughts and I know that he still loves me. I also know that if Misty weren't in the picture that things might be different. I want to fall in love with you, but I don't know how to let him go. Loving him is so natural, it's like breathing. He's in love with me and I'm having his baby, but I can't have him." Juli cried.

"If you give me a chance I know you could fall in love with me." Gary said to her seriously.

"I 'm really trying to let him go…I promised myself I wouldn't do this ever again." Juli said.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked curiously.

"Do you have an psychic pokemon?" Juli asked.

"Yea, tons." Gary answered.

"Bring me one." Juli said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I'm going to have it replace Ash with you in my memories, because I really want to let Ash be happy with Misty." Juli said.

"I can't let you do that." Gary said.

"I'll love you and not Ash. I won't even know that this baby is Ash's." Juli said.

"But-" he started.

"I'm doing this for us." Juli said tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I feel like I'm cheating." Gary said.

"Just let me do this." Juli said, Gary called out Abra and allowed Juli to begin to talk to it, it was apparent that Juli had explained what she wanted done. Abra raised his arms and looked into Juli's eyes and pressed a finger to her forehead. A light emitted and Juli fainted. Abra returned to his poke ball. Gary caught her as she fell towards him.

* * *

**a/n: Hey everyone I had major writers block but I'm good now. :} **


	22. Love?

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 22 : Love?**

**It's been too long hasn't it. I'm sorry. - The Moosh  
**

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark with scattered specks of light, Gary stared out the window waiting for Juli to open her eyes. He listened carefully so that he might be able to hear her stir before she woke. '_Is this wrong?_' he thought turning his head towards Juli. She looked peaceful as she slept, almost like nothing about this was wrong. Juli opened her eyes and smiled at Gary. A smile covered her face, Gary hesitated and smiled back at her going to sit at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, he shook his head and climbed into bed next to her.

"Nothing at all." he whispered and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

"Gary?" she smiled.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"I love you." she said, he saw a blush spread across her cheeks. A pang of guilt swept over him completely.

"I…love you too." he said. Juli looked at him and climbed over him one knee rested on either side of him, she brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Gary kissed her back and then pulled away.

"I want you…" she whispered in his ear seductively. Gary felt his blood begin to rush with a southward direction, but he shook his head.

"I'm really tired. Maybe later." he said standing up and walking to the bathroom so that he could take a cold shower. Juli had a disappointed look on her face, but in her eyes was a mischievous look. Gary shook his head while looking in the mirror and splashed his face with water. He turned the shower on and striped from his clothes, he could feel the water start to work. He turned around when he heard the sound of shuffling clothes. The door opened to reveal a completely nude Juli.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she climbed into the shower shutting the opaque glass door.

"Jeez, why is the water so cold?" she complained turning the dial to warm water.

"I like taking cold showers at night." Gary lied.

"We'll I'll make it worth a warm shower." she smiled at him seductively.

"Actually I was just finished washing up." he said, trying to look away from her.

"Your lying." she said flatly.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex with you." Gary said.

"That's too bad, because my hormones are crazy right now and I really need to do something about it!" Juli pushed him up against the shower wall violently and pressed her lips against his. It was the first time that he felt something from her when they kissed, like sparks of electricity. '_It's not right…_' he thought feeling every part of her on him. Gary kissed her back hungrily hoping that she would stop him at some point. A point that never came. Both panted and leaned against the shower wall until their breath was caught.

"I feel like I raped you." Juli laughed. Gary looked at her awkwardly and wrapped a towel around her.

"Just get dressed for bed." he said. Gary wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He walked to the backyard and sat in his hanging bench. He lit up his cigarette and took in a deep drag. He watched Ash walked into his backyard and stretched before looking over the fence.

"Do you guys mind keeping it down? You know next time you…." Ash hoped that Gary would get his meaning. Gary looked at Ash and almost felt a pang of guilt when looking at him. '_I really hate you._' he thought halfheartedly.

"It's not my fault you can't make your fiancé scream your name." Gary smirked trying to make himself feel better.

"To tell you the truth…I don't even know why I am thinking of telling you this." Ash began.

"Well spit it out. I won't tell scouts honor." Gary put his hand over his chest with a small smile. As he took another drag.

"Can I come over to your yard?" Ash asked. Gary nodded and watched Ash climb over the fence easily.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You remember Juli, right? She was staying with my mom." Ash looked at Gary nervously.

"I hope your weren't boning her, that's illegal." Gary laughed, already knowing the truth.

"I did, we made love. Truth is, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. It's like I never loved Misty." Ash whispered looking around.

"How did you let that happen?" Gary said angrily, he wished that Ash had never fallen in love with Misty or Juli.

"It was like breathing, it's like now I'm having some kind of asthma attack." Gary listened to his words and was thrown back to Juli's description of loving Ash. '_Loving him is so natural, it's like breathing._' Gary shook his head and looked at Ash.

"Ash…if you don't love Misty anymore. Don't marry her." Gary said seriously.

"I don't want to hurt her and Juli's gone, and she's never coming back." Ash said looking at the ground. Although he and Gary were rivals and had never got along he could feel tears build up.

"So you really loved her? Juli, I mean." Gary asked, he almost felt that with Ash's confirmation that he would tell him that Juli was here, and she loved him too.

"I do." he answered fast and surely.

"Then let her go." he said stiffly.

"I'm trying to let her go." Ash said.

"The only reason that we booked your hall and the same date is because _**my**_ Juli is pregnant and we want to have the wedding before she starts to show." Gary tried to change the subject.

"Can't we do a double wedding?" Ash asked.

"I'll ask Juli, if you'll ask Misty." Gary suggested.

"Will do." Ash stood up and wiped his eyes a little. Gary looked towards the pokemon master who was an emotional wreck. '_To think that I could set you both free, but I won't let you have this Ash. Not when you have everything else._' Gary thought stubbornly.

"She's gone Ash. She is never coming back." Gary said.


End file.
